SSX: Second Deadly Decents
by kingkonrad
Summary: Nick Hunter joins the SSX Team to conquer a second tour of Deadly Descents, after Team SSX's victory over Griff. Will he rise above the veterans of SSX, or will he just find himself between a rock and hard place?
1. Chapter One: A Meeting with Fate

Foreword: This is based after the new SSX (2012), and focuses around conquering a new set of Deadly Decents. If anybody is confused on the plot, and how it pans out, PM me and I'll be more than happy to explain.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSX Characters, Tricks, or the Deadly Descents name. However, my character, Nick, is created as an original character.

SSX: Second Deadly Descents

"Adventure is just bad planning."

Roald Amundsen, Antarctic Explorer

Chapter One: A Meeting with Fate

Somewhere in the middle of the Sahara Desert

Another day, another ride. This one, however, is slightly different. I'm sitting inside of a helicopter, alone in it's cargo area, piloted by some Aussie called Wizard, or something, and with my board at my feet. My palms are sweaty, and my cheeks too. This is heat at it's worst, and rather than my snowboarding jacket and pants on, I've got a blue t-shirt, and jeans on, something with another generic logo. A grey beanie hat, and a pair of Aviator sunglasses accompanies it, and a headset was on my right ear, which I had only put on a moment ago, to speak to Wizard and the person who I'm going to meet. An MP3 headphone is in my other ear, and I'd already put on The Island (Madeon Remix) by Pendulum, which was just starting now, and put me in the mood for what I'm going to do. It was always like this, when I rode, since it just felt more epic. I guess that SSX is always famed for it's music, and with mine, I guess it was adding to it.

Most of this stuff was something that I haven't worn in a while, but it was worth digging out for today. Normally it's cold, and death that I have to worry about, and now, I'm going into sand and heat, somewhere my board would consider no-go territory. I remembered when I first thought this up. And the fellow rider I'd meet. Someone who is SSX gold. Yet she somehow agreed to this. But she told me that she was up for riding something else, and for that exact reason, she wasn't in the helicopter. She's in nature's sandiest playpark, and probably warming herself up in the heat of this place, something I didn't think she needed to do. Wherever she is, when we got to the drop, I'm going to see her sooner rather than later.

"Hey, Wizard, how long?" I ask, crackling my knuckles, as I look out the small window behind me, to see a sea of sand, standing as it has for millennia.

"Two minutes. You sure it's rideable?" Wizard replies, a little concerned by the end of his sentence. Still, he didn't doubt me one bit, and I was glad be at least did that. He had done some of SSX's chopper rides, and he seemed like a good pilot, for his laid back style.

"For a while. The dune's one of the largest in the world. And I've always got you to hang onto if I run out of sand that goes downhill. Besides, this stuff should have enough bounce to give me some good opportunities to get some tricks in." I respond quickly, checking the connections to my board. I know that I look like some kind of loner, especially after what SSX did. Conquered the 9 Deadly Descents, and you know what...that gave me an idea. I was getting good then, but now. I'm ready. I want to go and do a few others they didn't see, but right now, this was just one ride that I want to have as a bit of a laugh. The board is a multicoloured mess, with red, blue, green, purple and yellow crosses as well as a main backdrop of white making it a nice vinyl, and the board itself, like the kind they had used on the Deadly Descents, able to be removed from my feet at will. I know that I sound like a copycat, what with all this similarity- but what I'm going to face is going to be different, and I'm probably going to need a few of them to come and give me some help. I'm not doing this alone. Besides, people like Alex and Ty still want to kick it, even after what they did. After they heard what I was up for, they were in, and the Second Deadly Descents were on. To conquer the Atlas Mountains, the Pyrenees, Norway's Lyngen Alps, Iceland's Volcanoes, Australia's Snowy Mountains (aptly named, in my mind anyway), and the Kamatchka Range in Siberia. A good list, and stuff that still needed doing. That was the future, however, for now, I have other matters. This was one meeting with destiny I have to make. As Wizard slows the chopper's forward speed, in a swift manoeuvre, I stand up, hanging on, with my even sweatier palm. It must be at least 45 degrees centigrade, maybe even 50.

"Alright Nick, you're good to go. How do you reckon you want to go in?"

"Trapdoor. She'll be waiting." I respond, moving to the centre of the helicopter's cargo area, my stomach churning as always on these drops, and as I hold the bar, I nod, as it opens.

"Good to go." Wizard says simply, as I hang suddenly, clinging on, as Wizard adjusts the chopper's position, once again. As I look down, my stomach becomes violent. This feels horrible. I want to be sick, with the feeling that this stuff was completely different. First time on it...hopefully not my last. As the dune's size came into account, I hear a faint noise, of a whine. Not of the chopper, but of something else. It instantly comes into my mind. She's here. And as soon as I see her come straight into my field of vision, below me, she was over the very edge and top of the dune. The engine of the motocross bike wails, and it's rider, one that I knew wasn't only a world-winning motocross rider. That's Zoe Payne for me, I guess. I smile, as I yell at the top of my voice, to Wizard, knowing it's time to go:

"See ya down the bottom!" as I fall, into the few meters of abyss. Out of the chopper. It felt like slow motion, as I straighten myself, and brace up. When I hit the sand, everything I know passes for a momentary blur, as the sand is kicked up. I'm going down. Her outline is gunning down the dune, a few meters past me, landed from her immense jump that her bike's suspension is soaking up, and a very certain guess that underneath her helmet, she was smiling. Time to show her what I can do.

"Zoe Payne. We meet at last." I speak, into my headset, with my Welsh accent sticking out a little, as I then ride a small curve, to test the sand's grip. It was like really dry powder, and hard to turn on, but it feels comfortable, and good for tricks, not racing.

"It's a pleasure, Nicolas. Let's see what you got." Zoe replies slyly, using my full first name, and a smirk came on my face, as I know that Zoe wasn't going to just be here for a little fun. As I straighten out, and go straight down, unaware of my speed, I know it's time to show her what I really have got. Zoe's ahead- but she knows that I'm coming. Her engine whines, as I hear her voice through my headset.

"Going to do a trick, or what?" She asks, as I know that I can't say no to that, the corner of my eye getting that she was glimpsing back. One last mental check, on the board and how loose it feels compared to what I'd normally have, and I reply.

"Watch this." I say, as I turn sharply, and jumping using the momentum, get myself off the steep dune, away from it and into the air. Just for a few seconds, but it's long enough, for what I need to prove. I unhook myself from the board using the momentum, the board just about following me, and make my move. As I start to fall away from the board, I make the snowboard flip, both horizontally and vertically, by contacting it in the right-rear. And in this entire rush, I find myself doing a backflip, not tucked, and separated from the board still, and realizing that I'm upside down, and about few off of a sand dune. Reality hurts, but it makes me come back round, and get strapped up to the board again, almost too late as I hurtle back to the sand, landing into the soft sand. And I know that somewhere over there, Zoe knows what I did. Though I know she's going to want more.

"Haha! Get that one on Facebook, will ya!" I yell out loud, and I know that it was also into my headset. Being back on sand with an adrenaline rush keeps me going, but I know the dune's running out now. I keep winding back and forth, my hands covered in sand, which had accumulated through the wind here.

"Where did you learn that one? The Tour?" Zoe asks, over the headset, as I know that she definitely recognised that. And somehow, inside, I know that somehow, she wants to see more.

"Nope. I guess I'm a quick learner. I'll meet with you on the next dune." I reply, with a smirk on my face, as I see her blast the bike to the bottom, and my run finish. The dune was a quick run, but unlike any other mountain, that entire decent took forty six seconds.

"Wizard, I need a lift. Pronto." I speak into my headset, as my run runs out quite literally, and I'm at the bottom. The sand has no momentum, and as I look up, back at the dune, Wizard's helicopter comes down, toward me, and swoops gracefully, something I even wondered possible with it's size when I first saw it. It comes ever closer and closer, and as it does, I give Wizard thumbs up, as I detach myself from my board. I feel good. Adrenaline rushes through my veins, and I know that till the next dune, I can cool off a little, from this heat, that really now sets in. To think that I'd get a tan here. But I bet that wasn't why there wasn't a tourist resort within 100 miles of this place. The sand is just everywhere, and I thought you could be snow-blind easy- this sand just blows everywhere, and onto any piece of exposed skin you have. But as I take my board in my hands, I know it's onto the next one. I toss my board in first, into where the side door is open, and the chopper is a meter off the desert floor, and then jump up, onto the skid of the chopper, pulling myself up, into the helicopter.

"Get us out of here. I don't want to lose a second on Zoe."

A few minutes later, I'm still on the chopper. My board is at my feet, and I'm hanging out the side of the chopper, Sitting on the skid, and my board below me. It felt like a cool position, and as I looked below me, not directly, I see Zoe, still following us like she had for a pretty long while.

"Zoe, you going to show me what you can do? It's your turn." I ask, a little questioning, as I glance behind, and where she is picking her route through the dunes. She was getting a lot of air out of them, and she wasn't exactly wasting her time airborne, making a few tricks over them. But she knew that I wanted something special.

"I don't need to prove myself to you, Nick. But if you want." Zoe replies, as I then hear an even louder roar, of the motorbike, and instantly, I can tell that whatever speed she had before, as high as it was, has been doubled. I can hear the bike shrilling, clearly strained, but working as fast as it can, and then I realize what she's about to do. As she goes over the next dune, my mind wants to slow this down. Just to analyse it. My tricks are crazy, and probably up there with SSX, but what Zoe does, in that exact moment, makes me rethink this again. She comes level with the helicopter, and in a simple move, comes within a meter of me, doing a double backflip. While only keeping hold of the rear of the bike, one handed, and a distinct impression that she wanted to leave on me. Noting special to her, I bet. But to me…that tangle with that proximity blew my mind. Any closer, and she would have hit me, and the chopper. I want to curse, but I don't, as I know she knows that nothing needs to be said of what she did, as she comes back down,

"Uhh….Zoe, I think you proved your point." I reply, a little less cocky than before, as I take into account that distance, and what I just had to see.

"But it's only another day at the office." Zoe replies, and I know that any cockiness, on both our sides, is gone. Somehow, I know that this entire tour is going to be like this, and I don't know how to react to that. I guess that she seems nice, but even I can tell, that Zoe isn't exactly my ideal riding partner. A friend, of course. I mean, that's what we've all got to at least try and be, or we're all just riders. Just people with sponsors and just in it so that someone on YouTube can give you a like. But thanks to human nature, we're not like that, and because of that, it is why in this exact moment, I can do what I love, and know that I'm sharing it in someone. But, I know that as a riding partner, Zoe might not be for me. There's just something. I keep thinking, as I then look around, into the sea of sand that surrounds us.

"Oi, Nick. This is gonna have to be your last drop, I ain't running too good on fuel." Wizard says, his accent still sticking out, as we come to the dune, finally here after what in my mind seems like a lifetime. I stand up, not in my hanging position any more, and wait for Wizard to give the green light. Zoe's still playing catch-up, but I've got a sneaking suspicion that she would come sooner rather than later.

"Alright then. Just make sure I have enough airtime, and we'll get out of here." I reply, as the chopper jerks a little, and the altitude slightly increases. Not a huge deal, but enough. I know that I can pull a trick in that time.

"Done. Go when ready."

That simple speech makes me automatically react, and as I fall from the side of the chopper, for the second time today and instantaneously grab the side of my board, only taking one foot off, and spinning it round twice. That's all I can afford, as I then hook back up, and go for a landing. I knew that I was cutting it tight, and I guess that was a risk I wanted to take, in the heat of the moment. But I slammed into the sand, unlike the first time, within milliseconds of pulling the trick, and it threw me off balance, as I then fell down a little, a little dazed and confused. It annoyed me, as I knew I had screwed that up. As I wiped my face of sand, a horrible feeling compared to snow, I carried on, out of it only just, and covered in patches of the yellow stuff. It was easy to wipe off, but I didn't have time. As I decided to move on from that, I gave myself a bit of speed, and pulled off a few more tricks, from ground ones, such as tail presses, to small jumps and grabs. Getting my system back in it. I had nothing to prove, so I just went with what I could, and moved on from that incident. God, I hate sand. It felt nothing like snow, and the heat was killing me, still. I wouldn't mind coming back here despite all of it, I think to myself, but in that instant, a batch of sand gets blown into my face. Again. That thought is quickly dispelled out, as I carry on, through what started as an exotic adventure becoming trickier and trickier. By the time I make it to the bottom, I still haven't seen Zoe anywhere. But that run, compared to my first, felt a bit duff. Nowhere near as good. Maybe I just like things once. Maybe that's why I became an adrenaline junkie. The days in Patagonia…maybe that reminds me why I do this. Looking for new thrills. But I'll always be back to my board. And so long as it's snow under my feet, I'll be happy, not sand. I can say I at least tried it, anyway. As the gradient finally finishes out, Wizard is already waiting, the helicopter kicking up sand fiercely. The same old drill. Zoe's motorbike can be heard in the distance, and as she clears the dune, coming down where I had gone slowly down, she makes my pace seem humiliating. Then again…she does have more than enough horsepowers in her bike's engine, and compared to what I have to use- gravity, it's a big difference, every way you look at it. As she pulls up, and stops, to take her helmet off for a moment, I take my board off, as the rear door of the helicopter opens, as I know that Wizard's got some room for her bike. It's going to be tight, but I think all of us would agree on getting Zoe and her bike out of here rather than leaving her in the heat to cook over.

"Zoe...I know you might like this stuff, but I ain't coming back here. Ever." I say, a little annoyed and laughingly, as I quickly add onto it, to stop myself from looking a bit awkward.

"I guess it wasn't too bad. I got a good run in the first time." I quickly add, as Zoe turns the bike's noisy engine off, and knows that I just want to leave. She clearly seems at one with this place too, but sometimes, I don't know if I can read people that well, so I'll leave that up to debate in my head. On what she thinks of me. I guess I'll find out.

"Yeah. Well, let's just get out of here." Zoe says, the last part of the sentence a little quick. At least I wasn't alone in the fact that this place was boiling. She led the bike forward, and into the chopper, whilst I was check my sand-covered board, knowing that it was going to be a pain to clean. The sand isn't that pleasant, and even though it has an appearance of being easy to wipe off, it gets everywhere. And that is what makes it hell, for all alike. As I then got in the chopper, via the rear door, I nodded, as Wizard knew it was time to go. I had to like the guy, but I knew that the real Wizard came out in the mountains, and sometimes, he was a lifesaver of which I probably couldn't live with, on a Deadly Decent. When you second-guessed, he gave you the line, and tips. I guess his attitude is what's most likeable about him, though he can be sometimes just too chilled out. Wonder if he used to be SSX. Maybe, just maybe. But for now, as I look out, at the sea of sand, I that it's the same as always, but as I look at Zoe, I know that she's someone who just changes.

"You really need to stop staring into space sometimes." Zoe says, as I know that I seemed a little awkward, at that precise moment, as I look around a lot to compensate for that.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply, a little meekly, as I then know that things are as always. And at this exact moment in time, I'm fully aware of what I look like. I know that I have to move it along, and quickly.

"Reckon the team's up for the Atlas?" I ask Zoe, just out of interest, and whether she knows the answer or not, I don't care.

"I know Ty can't wait till Iceland. But apart from that, I think that they're all ready. What about you?" Zoe replied, as she puts her helmet next to her, off of her knees, and wipes her sweat from her forehead.

"You know me, Zoe. I ain't a quitter. And you know that if you get down that Deadly Decent before me, I ain't going to let it go." I said, a little more upbeat, as I know that some friendly competition never hurt anyone.

"If you say so, pretty boy." Zoe replied, chuckling as she says it, and I know that it's just sometimes the way people see me. As a rookie, and nothing amazing. But when I get the next Deadly Decent, I guess it's all up from there. Something to establish myself on properly. But whatever lies ahead, I know that as soon as we get back to our base, in the foothills of the High Atlas, then it's going to be the usual routine of sleep, eat, ride, and alcohol if I feel like it. Ah, I love my life.

Afterword.

To say the least, this is an introduction, with a definite difference, starting on sand of all things, but it also serves as one to the characters. Nick, the character played in first person, is going to serve as the protagonist during this story (blantantly). As you can tell, he can be easy-going or on edge, though even I got to admit- he has some likenesses to Mac, but there won't be as many as soon as I can develop his character. You've got Zoe Payne- SSX Royalty, and I found it pretty cool to use a different way to introduce her, through I will add much more speech to help flesh it out, compared to the raw snowboarding (or sandboarding in this case), and Wizard, the Australian pilot (personally, my favourite out of the three). More characters are on the way, though I won't reveal which ones…

Next up: Chapter 2- Peak Performance

Reviews Welcome!


	2. Chapter Two: Peak Performance

**Chapter Two: Peak Performance**

_Somewhere near Atlas Basecamp_

As the chopper comes into the valley, I know we're nearly there. My board is next to me, and my head has been sleeping on it for the past half an hour. Wizard was a bit worried about fuel, but we made it back to here, without crashing into some village or something. I guess that to crash something like this would not be easy to explain to an insurer. Like me, if I get myself killed down some mountain. All I know is that for now, I might as well have a proper rest. Zoe seemed also a little tired, but she had probably stayed up, simply to see the sights around the chopper. I know that for someone who had been riding a motorbike, that seemed unlikely, but she seems pretty shattered. I still felt like I could kick it, but for now, I need some sleep. It's only 6pm, but I'm getting up for 3am tomorrow morning, and that is for a racing run down Ouanoukrim, a mountain that we'd somehow have to get down. It's the middle of winter here, (despite the signs throughout this day that it wasn't, at this altitude), luckily, so I guess that's helping us. Some fresh snowfall and maybe we'd make it quite far.

"Hang on for a moment. I flipping hate landing here." Wizard says, muttering at the end, as the chopper jerks a little, and even I'm hanging on for a moment. But within the minute, we're coming down, at last, onto where the camp is below us. The entire camp is perched on the side of the valley, but due to it being a bit of a small plateau, it isn't going to collapse any time soon. Still, it looks like the best campsite in the world for views, and I don't think you could argue with it. The helipad that we're landing on looks barely large enough to hold the chopper on it, and every time we come here, it constantly worries me. This place was picked due to the fact that it was a good clearing for the helicopters, and despite it being so hard to land at, it was perfect for our expeditions to the High Atlas. Thankfully, some locals helped me and a few other riders to make something of it up here, for our basecamp here, and it only cost us under a $1000, somehow, since we just set up a load of tents and the dirt helipads. I guess that's living here for you, and what yelling at bored villagers can do, when it's followed up with some cash.

After a while of waiting for the right moment, Wizard manages it in, slowly and surely, and I could see what he meant now. A final jerk tells me that we're down, and as Wizard turns off the engine, I'm already getting out of this thing, with my board over my shoulder. Somehow, I look like I came out of some kind of sci-fi movie, since this place looks so barren, it shouldn't be fit for riding of any kind. Zoe follows behind, and we know that Wizard's got some post-flight checks to make. She's pushing the bike, rather than riding it, and her expression tells me everything about the landing that we just had. However, just as I look back, she speaks on exactly that.

"Why couldn't we have just picked something…you know, a little lower?" Zoe asks, as I keep walking ahead, toward where the tents are pitched up, and where the rest of our team is waiting. I say the rest- what I really mean, is only a few people who said they could do the Atlas Mountains, and I guess that without them, this wouldn't really have anything to it.

"It's what we pay him for. Besides, it's worth it for the view." I reply, a little softly at the end, as I stop for a moment, to stare down at the valley. It is phenomenal- and even though it is all dry, a river and a strip of green land are at the bottom, cause and effect of this place. I wonder if I had my wingsuit, I could jump down that….but that thought quickly dispels itself, as I remind myself of the rock that lines it, something that would probably kill me before I would even realize it.

As I look over at the first tent, in a line of about three, it opens, as I see Ty, the Norwegian rider who had been picked up on the last Deadly Descents, barely clamber out. He was wearing his usual yellow and black jumper, since it was cooler up here, and he seemed pretty chilled out. He had done one test run, up on Ouanoukrim, the mountain we would be riding down, and I planned to have him with us when we went for our run, tomorrow morning.

"How was it?" Ty asks us, as he clambers to his feet, and Zoe eventually catches up with us, after leaving her motorbike next to her tent. I like him a lot, since he felt like he was master of none on the snow, but a jack of all trades, like me. His taste for adventure only matches mine, and he feels the same way on purist riding, and enjoying it more. SSX as it was, without any of the massive teams or groups. I guess that was the reason why he loved his job on the tour, testing tracks. He seemed like a pretty good rookie, and as it is, we are riding partners. Still, he seems like he's too hyped for Iceland and Norway, somewhere I knew that would yes, be fun, but I didn't know why. Apparently, he said that the runs that he knew there were insane, and that in Iceland especially, it was going to be something like I'd never seen before.

"Let's just say I'm not doing that again. What about you?" I reply, then asking, as Zoe quickly butts in, and I realize what she's about to say.

"Well, Ty, you should have been there to see it! Dunes, and they just went on and on…" Zoe says, as I then quickly interrupt her. I guess that I just want to state myself, and remind her of what it was like for me.

"With sand blowing in your face, I might remind you. Still, we got some good riding in, right?"

"Sure. I guess I had more fun than you then, huh? Anyway, Ty, what does it look like?" Zoe then adds, replying to both of us, and at least moving the conversation on.

"It's good. There are a lot of rocks, but it looks like an awesome run, and apart from that, it's really easy to get some air. The kickers are just right." Ty replies, still thinking back to the time he rode it, as I can tell he isn't done with telling us what's there.

"There's also a wind farm up there, by the way. Some of the turbines are still under construction, and are on the slope, so you can even grind those…"

"Seriously? Wind Turbines?" I reply, a little shocked to hear that, as I know that's just something completely different to what I'd normally expect.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. It must be windy on a good day, I bet. Anyway, there's those, and a few tunnels along the run, so it should be fast and good to get some tricks on. I'm bringing my headcam next time; I can't miss out filming that stuff." Ty continues, and Zoe clearly seems happy to go for something like that. I know that she'd always be in- but this is a shock to her as much as it is to me.

"Well, I'm in. We're going to need headtorches, right?" She asks, but as she does, out the corner of my eye, another figure walks over. Mac Fraser, who looks even more tired than Ty, but in a different way. Like he was tired of doing something, not riding on either sand or snow. He said he would go to the local bazaar to grab us some supplies…I really hope he didn't end up buying us a ton of carpets. Then again, it can't be that bad out here, in these rural places.

"Guys…guess who's back!" I hear Mac say, a little further away, as he comes closer.

"Thought he'd never come back…" Zoe mutters, as I look over in his direction, and I examine him a little closer. Yup, he definitely looked tired. I guess that he went with some of our support crew, helping to keep our entire thing on track, and in return, we paid for them via the money we'd make via livestreams, competitions, and any jobs that we had. To be honest…I just had a sponsorship deal, with a drinks company who's name rhymed with "Ted Wool", as we nicknamed it, and anything else snowboarding paid for me. People like Zoe, on the other hand..she had Motocross, and Ty had the job he had of testing runs back on the tour, which had paid him quite well, and now it was a sponsor. That, all put together, was what paid the entire thing, and it was our lives.

"How many carpets did they sell you?" I ask Mac, jokingly, as bit of an introduction, as I walk over to him, and away from the tent, knowing that Ty and Zoe can deal with that "headlight" matter for now. Mac seems to be in quite a good mood, as he looks at me, and chuckles a little.

"None. What did you ride then?" Mac asks me, probably wondering about the sand that I've got all over my clothes. And the fact that I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt probably isn't helping.

"Nothing big…just sandboarding, in the Sahara." I reply, and Mac, in that exact moment, lights up. Somehow, if he had of been there, he would have seen for himself what it was like, but knowing Mac, he probably would have done it anyway. He's like that I guess- an innovator and I remember when he went and did Kilimanjaro. I swear we all told him not to do it. And he still did. Like I said, you can either call him an innovator, or a plain nutter.

"Dude, welcome to the club. I did that two years ago, and I know what it's like. The sand's bad, right?" Mac replies, as I realize that clearly, he's already done it. Of course, this was Mac, so I wondered to myself why in the first place he had even bothered asking.

"Well, obviously, that was crap. But it's real good for tricks. I'm not going back there again." I reply, as I realise that Mac doesn't entirely agree.

"I don't know. You just gotta go to one where there are some kickers. Then you can do some real tricks. I remember back in 2009, I probably broke a few laws of physics." Mac replies and I know that it's probably a good time to move on. I think back to the sand, and thinking back now, I guess it wasn't really that bad. Maybe I just need to bring a bandana or something like that next time.

"Hey, you know Tane?" Mac said, moving the topic on before I could even think of anything.

"Uhh…remind me again?" I ask, a little confused to who he is. He rings a bell, but I can't quite get who he was. He was new- but that was all I knew.

"Tane Murmea. He capped Alaska? Awesome ukulele?" Mac replies and I instantly remember him, as I remember that night with the ukulele he ended up playing. Man, that was the most epic ukulele I've ever heard. I guess Tane's almost the coolest surfer I've met, and I don't say that often, not with the ones I've met back in Wales completely contrasting that image of Tane. But time does that to you, I suppose, and I had nearly completely forgotten him since the tour a few months ago.

"Oh yeah. What about him?"

"Well, he told me he's coming along on our tour, for sure, but he can't come here. Apparently he's got some personal problems at the moment. He says he can come for the Pyrenees, and he's coming along with Elise." Mac says, with a bit of excitement in his voice. He was one of the main organizers of this, surprisingly, and that piece of news made me feel a little optimistic. They would be good pair to ride with, and the more the merrier, I suppose.

"Sweet. Shame they can't come here, but better late than never." I reply, as Mac himself is even glad to hear that news, and tell me about it.

"Anyway, I've got to go and talk to Zoe. Know where she is?"

"She's in that tent over there, with Ty." I reply, and then quickly add onto my sentence, to correct how wrong that just sounded.

"I mean, just discussing headtorches. If you were thinking that they were, you know..."

"Nah, Nick, you know I ain't! Besides, I got a few other things left. I'll see you in a bit." Mac says, ending the conversation, as I know that it went a little pear shaped. Sometimes, I can be awkward like that, but I guessed that I should just move on from it anyway.

As I walk a little further along, moving on from that conversation with Mac too, I find my tent, waiting for me after my long day. Travelling, boarding, and travelling. Nothing big, but as I unzip it, the first thing I do, is fling myself inside, and lie down. Inside, there are no surprises, as it is as small on the outside as it is inside, if not smaller. I put my board next to my rucksack, just looking at the vinyl of it, something I still love to look at. I had it made a month ago, and the board itself feels as fresh as the snow I'm going to ride, tomorrow morning. Inside my rucksack are most of my clothes, but all of my snowboarding kit is also there. All this stuff, I can clearly remember saving me once or twice, or at least helping me in some way when I was on the Deadly Descents tour, when I needed to use it. I know that there is more stuff in there, and because of it all, it feels like it weighs a ton, but it could be worse, if I was carrying a suitcase.

A headtorch lies on top of it all, and that's something I'm going to definitely need to use when I go on Ouanoukrim. Christ, I am tired. A small can of the "Ted Wool" was at the end of my sleeping bag, drunk and just not thrown away (yet), and the rest of the tent is pretty boring- just a few instant soups, a small gas burner, and all the other stuff that just goes with camping were spread around. As I check my sleeping bag, for any bugs, I get inside of it, putting my MP3 and headset away, and then just thinking back on today. I know that the rest of them will get some sleep soon, but I'm a heavy sleeper, so I need to get it while I can. I guess that today was just a joke, in comparison with what we're doing, anyway. Tomorrow is going to be something pretty sweet. And the day after that is going to be a reminder about why we even do what we do. Man, that will be crazy. Remind me why life is worth living.

**Afterword: Well then, I guess that this chapter's an expansion on the characters. Ty, introduced in the new SSX, is Nick's riding partner, and I guess I wanted to have him since I don't really know if he has any riding partners in the new game anyway, and he seems pretty cool. Mac is back, and I hope I really fleshed him out as best as I could- I'm still getting into it, so yeah…I guess that it's a weird experience to step into Mac's boots and speak from his perspective, especially when I'm English and I don't know how to speak with the right American slang/wording. Ah well. Also, I guess that the entire idea of making the experience of this story seem down to earth is just to fit in- if you type in Ouanoukrim, it is a real mountain in the High Atlas, but for the purposes of this story, it's just a base for the riding. Apart from that, I guess it's as mad as SSX is usually.**

**Ah yes, if anyone needs to ask on the topic of Ted Wool. No need to go into that…**

**Chapter 3: "The Scimitar"- Coming Early May**


	3. Chapter Three: The Scimitar

**Chapter Three: "The Scimitar"**

_Atlas Basecamp_

The noise of my alarm clock going off is enough to get me up, as I know what time it is. It's 2:40 in the morning, and it's another day. I feel groggy as hell, but I know that what's coming is going to be pretty sick. There's no light outside, so I quickly reach for where I expect my headtorch to be, just hoping it hasn't fallen off or something. There's only moonlight outside, so that's the only other source of light we have at this time in the morning, apart from our headtorches. Thankfully, it's just where I left it, and as I put it on my head, I know it's time to get going. I barely clamber out of my sleeping bag, the altitude and position of this place making it already freezing cold, and my fingers feel like they're going to drop off. Well, that would be a bit of an overstatement, but nevertheless, camping high up is always miserable, though I have to say, still alright by my standards. Time to get going.

I barely find my snowboarding jacket and trousers in my rucksack, and when I do, at least I'm glad it's something warm. My headtorch is illuminating most of the tent, and thankfully, it's got enough space for me to walk around inside, because if it wasn't for that, I would probably take twice as long. Still, it's miniscule in comparison with a caravan, or an RV, or whatever the Americans love. I know that was Mac's first suggestion- but since the only road going up here is a dirt one, and it's so hard to get vehicles to somewhere even this remote if it doesn't have 4WD, so that quickly got dispelled as a thought. But apart from that idea, which really lingers in my head as a way to not be cold, I know that getting my stuff on is more important. My snowboarding jacket is a dark bluish-greyish colour, with a few small crosses like on my board, of different colours, but mainly white, and much less frequent. It was just something I saw back in a snow shop, when I went on a snowboarding trip in Scotland (yes, I did suggest this as a Deadly Decent, but that kind of decent would be a bit mediocre, when compared to places such as Iceland or Australia) , and I bought it, since I needed some new clothes. Normally, I don't buy stuff like that, since I see no reason to, but I kind of ended up liking the design of the crosses, and it's why it's on my board too, The jacket itself, despite looking reasonably thin, and not puffy, reminds me every time I wear it why it was worth it, because it insulates heat so well, and situations where I would normally be moaning about freezing to death on the slopes are non-existent, when I wear some gloves along with it. It looks cool enough to define me as a snowboarder, yet at the same time, not suggest I'm some smug sod who's out to gain thousands of dollars through being a pro. It's just casual, and I guess, like everyone else who has developed their own influences in clothing, just defines itself. What as, I'm not sure- probably something generic, but I'm determined to prove that my skills aren't. My trousers are just some navy blue ones, and are just regular snowboarding clothes, with nothing special about them, though they also insulate heat quite well (who says learning Physics never paid off back in school) too, and because of that, I've never changed them for a different kind.

As soon as I finish getting the rest of my kit on, from my snowboarding boots to my grey beanie hat, to a pair of blue tinted goggles on my forehead and a small scarf wrapped around my neck and top of my jacket, with a Welsh flag printed on it, I then get some gloves on, reasonably thick for what I need to use them for. I look around, weirdly for no reason whatsoever; as I know that I'm nearly ready, as I then quickly open my tent up. All this stuff, I guess helped to build a characteristic about me, and maybe it was why I'm seen as I am. As a bit of a pro, but yet at the same time, I'm seen as a still pretty chilled out and someone talkative. Though I never seemed to run out of moments where I seem a little awkward, especially with Zoe, I guess. Ah well, I guess that everyone's got their flaws. Even the most apparently perfect people, in one way or another, have something about them. I know that sometimes though, it's best not to show them plainly, and keep it out of sight, so you just fit in.

As I walk out the tent, headtorch on and board over shoulder, I quickly remind myself to grab my MP3 and Headset, two things I'd definitely need when I'd be up on the mountain, back inside it. I then make my way to Ty's tent, at the end of the row of our tents, and see him inside, still deep in his sleep. I know I shouldn't wake him up, not when he's in that state, but something forces me to, as I unzip the outside of his tent, and whisper inside. I can't resist, and I don't want to be late.

"Oi, Ty! Get up, we're going in ten minutes!" I say, as I realize Ty quickly move, from the light in his eyes, coming from my headtorch. It's still cold, but he knows that we're going.

"Okay, okay! Give me a moment. Is Zoe up?" Ty replies quietly, yawning at the end of his sentence, as I just take a stab at answering it, while Ty gets himself out of his sleeping bag, and and into his clothes. To be honest, it wasn't anything complex- a yellow and black jumper, in this light, and a baseball cap. It seemed like Ty to always wear that, and even myself, I liked the look of it.

"No, why?" I reply, as I look around, and checking the board, for no apparent reason again, though it seems like I'm looking to see if it works or something crazy.

"Just wondering. She's normally a lot more up for riding."

"I guess she was more tired than we thought. Anyway, I'm going to get Mac up…" I say, as Mac walks over behind me, just as I mention him, scaring the crap out of me, since he didn't have even a headtorch on.

"No need." Mac simply says, and Ty moans, a little annoyed at that fact that he was up like that, and straight in.

"Mac, you scared the crap out of me!" Ty says, tired but a little quickly and annoyed, as he then finds his board, and Mac laughs a little.

"Yeah, same." I reply, bleakly, as I then just leave it with Mac, not wanting to go over that any more.

"You gotta admit, that was worth doing to you guys. Anyway, I'm ready to go. I just don't have the heart to get Zoe up yet, so I'll give her a minute or two. You two should just get to the chopper, and wait for me and her, and get anything else ready." Mac said, as Ty nodded, as well as me, after a second.

"Alright then." I reply, as I then look over at where Wizard is getting in the helicopter, the headtorch illuminating that area, and as I then look back at Ty, I know that we can't have long.

After a minute, of looking out on the valley, in the pitch black, the mountainous outlines just about visible, Ty comes out, with all of his stuff ready. He has a headtorch on, and his board, with it's card design, in his hands.

"Come on then. No time to waste." Ty says, and I laugh a little, as I follow him to the helicopter. It's been a lot of riding, but the only reason I want to go at this time in night, is so that no-body sees us riding on the turbines, which I think would result in a bit more than a fine here. That and the fact that we've got to get used to this kind of riding, in the completely pitch black, which will probably straighten us out for something like Norway, where the Deadly Decent, as Ty calls it, is Total Darkness. With nearly a complete blackout in bad conditions at night (due to the nights being extremely long at that latitude), it's extremely hard to deal with without a piece of kit he'll show me when we're there, which he tells me is something I will like to use. Apart from that, I know that we're just like that, talking about riding spots, but I guess tonight, it's about the ride itself. The wind's quite strong, but I don't mind it, not for now anyway.

"What do you reckon visibility's going to be like?" I ask, as Ty looks over at the valley, and then back at me.  
"Probably clear, but it's just dark. Especially in the tunnels, too. You just need to keep a quick line, and go for it. Ride it like you normally would in the dark, I guess."

"I suppose. Easier said than done, though."

"When we get to Norway, this'll be nothing in comparison…"

"Seriously! Will you ever shut up about Norway? I don't go on about Scotland, do I?"

"You'll believe me when we go there. Besides, you know that place is just a resort, not even a ride at all."

"I guess. But it's a load of fun on some of their off-piste runs. Shame I got banned for that trick I did there last winter, with that lorry, haha. Anyway, reckon Zoe's going to be annoyed about being up at this time?"

"Probably. Best not to speak to her, not now anyway. She'll be fine later on." Ty replies, as the illuminated cabin of the helicopter can be seen now close, and as we get aboard the helicopter, via the rear ramp, we can already see Wizard, patiently waiting for us.

"Hey guys- another run in the saddle?" He asks, and I take it to reply, turning my headtorch off, since I don't need it on in here.

"Yep. Take us right to the top, and meet us back at the bottom again. It'd be helpful if you…y'know, give us some directions down the mountain. You can see it completely, and we can't." I say, as I throw the board down to where I'll be sitting, right by the door. Ty waits behind me, as he looks out the rear, for Mac and Zoe.

"They call it "The Scimitar", this run. Local name, but it's not ridden down at all. They all stick to the normal routes, further down the mountain." Wizard says, and I nod my head in agreement, as he looks back at us. I have my jacket zipped up, since even here, it is cold as hell.

"This is the last place I expected snow, but up there, I can't tell the difference between here and back home." Ty says, as I nod, agreeingly again.

A few minutes later, Mac finally comes, with Zoe, who now seemed amongst the world of the living. My watch told me it was 2:55, so I have a right to be a little annoyed that we weren't going there already. But still, I don't want to use that right, since I knew exactly Zoe was going to be feeling. Tired, and probably annoyed, but I know that she is convinced in the back of her head that she has to do this. At least we all share that. As they come in, Zoe especially quiet, Mac's still got a good smile on his face, and his board in his right hand. I would describe him to be almost like me, but I know that he's much more wild, and a real veteran, while I'm as fresh as the powder we're going to ride on. That and the fact he has snuck up on us so many times it's not even funny anymore. Apart from that, as they climb aboard the helicopter, I can't help but notice that their heights, what with Zoe's 5'6 and Mac's 5'10 contrasting against my height of 6'1, and Ty's 6'2. Still, I guess that size isn't everything. In fact, I know that sitting near two of SSX's greats is an honour, and something nearly every single journalist on this planet would dream of. Riding with them is something else; something that I just know makes my life worth living.

"Ready for this?" Wizard asks, as I check my gloves, and the board that is now at my feet. My goggles are tight around my forehead, along with my headlamp just above, but I know that it's either that or lose them halfway down. Besides, I'll put my goggles down soon, and it won't be as relevant.

"You bet." Mac simply replies, and I can tell Zoe's body language agrees fully, as they take a seat, opposite us on the other side of the chopper. The helicopter's blades are spinning quickly, and almost as quickly as they get in, we take off from the helipad, and the rear door closes, closing our view of the campsite. I had at least slept well, unlike Zoe currently, who I can tell is dozing off, even now, in the chopper. But I know that as it is, this is where I prove myself. The tension in my stomach is killing me, and it's not really a fear of breaking any of my bones or anything that we're expected to worry about. I just hope that I won't screw up my run, because right now, I need to be on top. Ty checks his headcam, mounted on the right side of his head, and even I can tell that if he gets some good footage in, then at least YouTube will be on fire for a while, and we'll have some pretty good recognition. I thought that was exactly what we wanted to escape- I guess that we need to gain some to lose some.

_Somewhere near Ouanoukrim, Atlas Mountains_

The helicopter lurches a little, as I peer out the window again. I've been sleeping for the past half an hour, again, and I guess that with that routine, I just feel ready sometimes for anything that comes up. We're finally pretty high up, and the mountain, which I can just about see through the helicopter's spotlight, is covered in white, powderous, snow. It's not sand, at least. And I can already tell that this run is going to be pretty crazy. If I'm going to get a quick run in, I'm definitely going to have to just stay calm, and take the fastest route, not the most awesome one. There are kickers, but the wind turbines sound like interesting grinds, and they'll get me going down it faster. But as it is, I can tell that the attitude hasn't changed with the altitude we've gained, since Zoe is still pretty sleepy, and quiet, and Mac and Ty have been talking while I've slept myself. But I guess that now I have to just prove myself, and not SSX. That's a point I keep going over in my head, and I know that apart from that, it should be a good laugh either way. Mac seems convinced that we'll see something of security guards around the construction site of the wind-turbines, but then again, at this time of night, that might not be true. Whatever happens, I am not getting caught, because it's either that or ending up in some Moroccan prison and I know for a fact that they aren't like back in Europe or the US. The rest of us feel exactly the same, I bet.

"Mac, how's Kaori?" Ty asks, as I stretch back a little, knowing that this was going to be a fun topic. I know they're riding partners, but even I don't know if it goes any further. I know that it has to, though.

"She might come for Iceland. She's busy; because she's a DJ now, remember?" Mac replies, as I know that wasn't what Ty was looking for.

"No, but I mean how are you two?" Ty asks again, as I can tell that Mac half-understands that aspect of it.

"Yeah, I guess we're still partners. Really wish she was here, though." Mac replies, as I can tell that Ty's going to make a deal of this, or just continue calmly, aware of that it has gone further. Knowing him, it'll probably be the latter.

"I guess. I have a girlfriend back in Norway. She's always annoyed that I'm out and here. I got to teach her how to ride, or something." Ty says, as it makes me think about my own relationships. I guess I kind of screwed up my last one, after a really bad night out, and because of that, I'm just single, with no hitches. That at least frees me up some options.

"I used to know this guy called Viggo, Viggo Rollig. Swedish guy, I can't remember what even happened to him, after the Tour. But anyway, he seemed like he was destined to do that kind of teaching stuff, so maybe he could teach your girlfriend." Mac replies, thinking deeply, and even that name rings a very slight bell of when I watched it back on TV, a few years ago. Man, that was ages ago, but I just faintly remember his name.  
"Maybe. I'll have to look him up on Facebook or something. I just hope that she'll enjoy it, because I know that she'll have to either love it or hate it with my life and all." Ty says, as he then checks his own board, and his headtorch. Mine is pretty secured, but even I check it, just in case again. Just as a last minute preparation, I quickly get my MP3 out of my jacket's pocket and put "Earthquake" on, by Labrinth, something that gets me going for this kind of racing run. I guess that with music, like back in the Sahara, it adds to this experience, and kind of puts me at ease. As I put it back in, I put the goggles down over my eyes, and the headtorch on, but pointing it down for the moment.

"I know how that feels too, don't sweat it." Mac replies, as we know that the time for that kind of conversation is over, and that now, it's the ride that matters.

"Okay, this run should be a breeze for you, but if it's anything, be careful out there, there's barely any light. You've got about 1,500 meters to cover till I pick you up again, but I know that you lot can get yourselves down it without killing yourselves." Wizard says, as the chopper lurches once again, and we come closer to the mountain. The rear tailgate opens, and as soon as it does, Mac and Ty are first out, after getting themselves on their boards, and skid to a halt as soon as they hit the snow, to wait for us. Zoe follows them up, as she simply nods coming out, and I wait in the helicopter, as they wait below. I'm going to start from here. It isn't completely dark below, because of the sun just about poking over the horizon, and giving the daylight a very slight orange colour, through my goggles, but my headtorch is still going to be useful, especially when we're further down in some tunnels. I point it forward, and a thin beam of light can be seen, on the snow ahead, along with a few others of the rest of my fellow riders.

"Hey Nick, you think you can cut it?" Zoe simply asks, from below, as I can tell that now she's in the mood to talk. My mind can't judge whether that's a bad or a good thing, but I know I've got to reply.

"Does that even need asking? Zoe, you know this isn't even the start?" I reply, as I then get ready to go, and know that we're going down this thing, fast. The entire run looks pretty twisty, but only Wizard's going to know what it's like ahead, since he'll be flying and giving us tips, as usual.

"Come on, Nick. Let's just get this party started." Mac says calmly, and as I hold my breath, I go down the ramp too, but this time, to start the race. My mind's fully aware of how fast I'm about to go, and that a mistake now will not end well. The few meters of abyss that I have to fall through are quick, but as I hit the ground, I know that now I'm on solid stuff, I need to get down it, quickly.

Only twenty seconds in, and I don't know who's behind me, but as soon as Zoe simply kicks up some snow in my face, she's past, and I know it's not a good start.

"Come and catch me, Nicky." Zoe says, and I know that I can't let that go, not that comment. The entire section here has kickers, and is reasonably steep down, though I want to just get some speed in. I peer behind, and I can just about see Ty in last, and Mac coming up to me. I can't let him get me, so I quickly lean forward, and pick my route down. This is pristine, and my headtorch just reveals most of the track ahead, lucky saying that there's barely any visibility at the moment anyway. The board just feels solid, and as I carve a route down, between a few natural kickers, too steep for a usual one, I know that this is where it's at. Zoe has a few seconds on me, but I can't let that go. I think Mac's getting closer, but I have to just make speed. As we go further down, it stays pretty much the same, but I know that for the next section, I need some speed.

"Alright Nick, you're losing time on Zoe, but you can take a route through a few of the tunnels ahead. It's either that or sticks to the surface of the mountain." Wizard says, over my comms, and I know that it's a useful piece of advice, saying that this section of just kickers and a few turns is now over. There aren't any rails, weirdly, but I know that really soon, those wind turbines are going to prop up, and that's going to really make my day.

As I quickly then make another carve, turning sharply to avoid a kicker, I know it's now or never, if I want to make a move. Something I had been thinking of for the last two minutes, but I can't fail, not here. Mac's nearly even with me, but Zoe seems to have lost some speed. Not bad for someone who wasn't even awake half an hour ago.

"Come on, Nick, show me what you got!" Mac yells, and I know that maybe I have lost too much time, again. The last kicker is coming up, and I know it's here I can make my move. The tunnel seems tempting, as it runs deep, but it's nearly completely dark in there. On top, however, doesn't seem too easy to get to. But I bet that it's got to be much faster, in the long run. Using that, I quickly use my speed, which I collect through the last sector, and hit the kicker, seeing how far I can go. I grab the front of my board, and even though this isn't a trick run, I want to at least look good on Ty's headcam. I know that these seconds are going to waste my time on the ground, but I know that in a few seconds, I'm either going into the tunnel or staying on the top.

Those few seconds quickly pass, and as I land, I know that at least I made my move in time. I barely make it onto the top of the tunnel, not inside of it now, and I realise that I'm on my own here. Great. I have to cumulate as much speed as I can here, but I know that inside that tunnel, they might get a quicker route than me. It's a risky gamble, and as I quickly turn a little, I jump, but don't grab or turn at all, as I come back down, and the entire valley of the route turns a little, to reveal the rest of the run. It seems like it goes on even further, and in the orange glow of my goggles, it looks phenomenal. We're going toward the sun, which is now only slightly higher, but I can't even see most of the horizon, since it's still pretty dark. The rest of the run, on the other hand, has some illumination….wait a moment. That's artificial lighting, not natural lighting. The wind turbines are there, with two of them up already, and about three on the ground. They're long, and perfect to grind, if I get the right line. But that lighting…nah, they can't be working on them. Not now. If they are, then that means security. And that only means trouble. As I keep my route down, between a few of the rocks that are just naturally placed here, taking the fastest route my head can make, away from the crests and dips, I know that I need to get on the burner to Wizard, quick.

"Wizard, you see that lighting?" I speak, as I then take another jump, looking in further detail ahead of the run, and more specifically, the wind turbines.  
"Yeah, I see it. You need to get through it, quick. I don't like the look of it, but we're too late to miss it now. If they catch you, send me a postcard from prison, okay?"

"Course. If they can get me, that is. Can you wait at the end of the tunnel? I might need a stepping stone down; it looks like a massive drop from the top of here to the bottom of the tunnel." I say again, as Wizard doesn't even reply. At where the run of snow on top of the tunnel seems to end, Wizard's chopper appears, and I quickly outstretch my arms, ready to grab it, when this run on top of the tunnel ends. As I get the snowboard into the air, I barely grab a hold on the skid with my right hand, and hang on for dear life, as I fling myself off, backflipping down to the snow, at least twenty five meters below. I barely catch Zoe, in the corner my eye, just behind me, but I'm upside down, so I can't say much at all about it, and what that means for me. As I hit the snow, it kicks up, and I straighten myself out after bracing for the landing, now headed in first for the wind turbines. This is going to either going to end epically, or just badly.

"Okay, there are tunnels on the left, after the turbines. There's also a fence.." Wizard says over the headset, and with that, I sweep right, toward which a small kicker lies, and I know that I'm not going to hit that fence, not at this speed. Zoe's really close behind…I can't lose now. I have to keep this lead. They weren't expecting it, from the look of it, but at least I was, and I have to get over. As I hit the small kicker, something I barely saw on the way down, I grab some air, and grab the rear of my board, looking behind on the way down. The fence barely passes below, as I land, and I know that things are hot now.

"They haven't seen you…no wait, they have. Just get out of there, Nick." Wizard says over the mic, and as I land it, I keep my pace, still bombing it like I always like doing. The sense of speed is enough to make me know that I'm on edge, but the fact that I'm now trespassing isn't helping either. I can hear guards yelling, and they're clearly confused. A crane can be heard whirring, but it isn't the largest of my worries.

The first of the wind turbines, the highest one, comes up fast, and I know that it'll be good to get a start on it now. I jump from the snow onto it, a large distance surprisingly, and the grind begins. I simply boardslide, and I can already tell, that most of the guards have either pulled out their cameraphones by now, or rung up for the mountain police. Either way, I don't care. I'm going as fast as hell…and this board is getting me through. The turbine goes on, and it's an insane grind, something pretty special, and something I can at least say I've done. Zoe must have found a different route around and the rest of my group too. Because when I peer behind me, they're not there. They must have either got held up at that gate, or found some tunnel or something or other. But right now, this is insanity. By the time the turbine's main position ends, I jump off, frontflipping and making a mute grab, just for the hell of it.

"Oh…yeah, that's the stuff!" If only there was someone filming. It felt like it, something told me in my brain. But as I came off of that grind, another one presented itself like one I had never seen before.

The crane, it seemed, that had been making that noise was now picking up a turbine, and halfway through the job. It was the second one down but a third one was within a few meters ahead. However, this one was different. The one the crane had in it's grasp was slightly elevated. It was also pulling it up too…this might be a race, but this is unmissable. The approach is simple, a little raised snow, but the grind is anything but. It's at a 30 degree angle, or maybe more, because for a quick moment, I'm going horizontal to the slopes. I take the opportunity to yell an obscenity, namely rhyming with "Clucking Bell", and I chuckle, as I know that this is crazy.

"Now that is SSX! Keep it up, Nick!" Wizard yells over the comms, approvingly, and I keep my focus, as I keep smiling. The air I'll get out of this is going to be insane….and the fine, if there's no way out. Wizard's spotlight illuminates the way ahead, at the end, and it's clear, security is not happy. I can hear a snowmobile, and my mind, in this state mind, tries to comprehend that. A snowmobile, with more horsepowers than my board can even think of. Crap, I need to get out of here, quick!

The raised turbine made a good opportunity to get some serious grinding in, but as I come off of it, I know that tricks aren't as relevant now. I hit the snow hard, but I keep my wits about me, as I then keep my speed up, aware that now I'm get chased. Crap, crap, crap. I need to just find another kicker, or I am screwed.

"Wizard, please tell me there's a jump ahead…" I say, a little worried, as I can already hear Wizard doubt it.

"Just stick right and grab my chopper. I'm coming in low, you've only got one shot!" Wizard says, as I know that I have to do exactly that. I stick right, as the yell of snowmobiles gets louder. They're yelling in Arabic, angrily and clearly in a manner that suggests "Get off of this property" but that doesn't concern me at the moment. Because the moment slows itself down, as I look back, and then forward, at the side of the skid, the one from earlier, as it appears, and I grab it, with both arms this time. It's the chopper's, at least, and it's momentum from swooping in at least counts Wizard barely pulls away from the ground below, still carrying it along with me. That was close. Too close.

"Zoe, Ty, Mac, any of you? Where are you?" I ask, and I quickly get a response from Mac, who I can tell just saw that entire routine I delivered on the wind turbines.

"Mac here. We found a route above, to the left of where the turbines were. We'd never take that route, not after we saw how busy that place was. But Nick, that was just awesome! With that second turbine and that snowmobile...that's just rock and roll! I couldn't have done it better myself." Mac says, excitedly through the headset, and I know that what I did was even to him, something to be proud of. And best of all, I'm ahead, thanks to that. Just the home stretch now and I've got nothing to lose. I don't even mind second now, since I know that after what happened. Well, third or last is still not something I'll take.

"I know. It was too close to call though. If I did that again, I'd be in for a few months." I reply, also positively, as I then hear Ty on the headset.

"I guess so. Let's just hope that comes out, hey?" He says, as I then look back, grinning like mad, and prepare to drop off. The run ahead is reasonably straight down, and with a few jumps, tunnels, grinds, and even a few small cabins on the way down line it up ahead. Perfect territory. I drop from the helicopter, aware that I've hitched for too long, and come back down to the powderous snow.

"Wizard, how far ahead am I?" I ask, as I hit the first kicker, after my drop and instantly get into my flow of tricks, going for a flying squirrel grab, tweaking it a little as I land and make my way to a rail.

"A few seconds. So just keep it up, yeah?" He says, as I then take my run into a tunnel, grinding along a rail inside of it, clearly placed here by some of the staff for some cabling or something. Whatever it is, it's grindable, and metal, so I'll live with it. As it ends, and I come out of the dark tunnel, it flings me up, and the drop below is immense. This is crazy. I get an opportunity to look back on myself, as I spin, and I see Mac and Zoe catch up. I don't know why Ty's staying last- maybe to film, but he seems to be having the time of his life, as he hits a kicker and executes an Uber trick, and I know that this has gone from a race to a freestyle session. The other two are rapidly chasing each other and me too, so I turn forward, on landing, and keep up the pace. I lean forward, as I barely turn, finding a quick line. The adrenaline is wearing off, but it's doing as it should- keeping me going, just. I then take the next jump, over a small crevasse, where a small tunnel lies below. I don't want to go down there- even with my run of luck, down there it could be a dead end, and it's going to be embarrassing to be rescued by the same people I just sped past. I then pass a few small snowed over cabins, clearly abandoned, and then I make my way past a few more kickers, aware I have to keep up.

"I can't stop now, guys." I say, as I hear Zoe laugh on the other end.

"You got lucky earlier. But not this time." Zoe replies, as again, I see her make a break past, on my right, and again, it's a race to the bottom, between us two. Except that Mac also gets involved, and it's us three now, and we're all going hell for leather.

"Route splits up ahead. Go either left or right, don't go middle." Wizard says, and I quickly nod, for no reason whatsoever. I go for the left route, as the track suddenly splits, as said thanks to a large rocky ridge that splits the small valley into two, for a little while. It comes out of nowhere, but that's only because I look at it in the last moment I can, since I was looking a different way in the darkness with my headtorch. I know my route is filled with jumps, but it's shorter, while they go on the right, banked and much steeper. I need to get some serious air, if I'm going to compete and use this to my advantage.

My headlamp helps me to pick out a few options ahead, but instead, I decide to take a far left, and ride the wall of snow on the side of the valley, and come back down. It's an easy manoeuvre, but it makes my stomach churn, as for a moment, I'm at 40 degrees, and still riding, not airborne. As the thin patch of snow on the valley side ends, I come back down, and keep going. I need to keep going, come on! My heart rate is still as high as it was back on the wind turbine, but now, I know I can't keep it up for long. As I come out of the route I took, I'm behind. Crap, I knew it. The final stretch is ahead, and I can already see my three options now. It's either go far left, and stick to the top of the run, slower but possibly unexpected, go middle, and go underneath a small ice bridge, as the route is even asking for, or swing out to the right, and go into a gap just about the size of a small mineshaft. I quickly realize that if I even want a chance, it's do or die.

"Whatcha got up your sleeve now, Nick? You know you can't beat the Mac Attack!" Mac says, over the headset, and I smile in the thought of that, knowing that Mac is as he always is, even up here. Awesome.

"I got something." I reply, coolly, as I check my headtorch for one last time, and check that I'm ready for this. The corner after the ice bridge could go anywhere, and I can guess that we've done probably 90% of this already. So wherever this tunnel goes, it has to go somewhere.

"Wizard, please tell me that tunnel has an ending." I mutter, as I realize he heard. As I shift over, aware that Mac and Zoe respectively go on the far left and middle routes, I go for the tunnel, and know that this is it. No going back now.

"What are you doing, Nick…" I hear Ty ask, he quickly says as I keep going for it, and then Wizard comes straight back to me.

"Nick, hang on! You're going to get yourself bloody killed! Just go lef…" Wizard says, but by the time he's about to end his sentence, I'm already going in. It has a basic wooden beam support, at this entrance, but after I come inside, I know that I really took one risk too far. The entire run inside is pitch black, and tight both width and height wise, so I slow down, just out of fear for my own health. There are no more supports, and the snow below me is poorer quality, almost like its melted and rocky. But as I keep going down, in the pitch black, I know that something has to pay off. This tunnel seems like it was just formed out of some past glaciation, or whatever, but I know that this isn't a usual run. It has to give, surely. This is crazy.

The tunnel doesn't give, as it even dips a little, forcing me to skid and hunker down, before I hit the roof of the tunnel. Crap, this is mad. I can't see any way out, and as I keep going in, I can hear the static of Wizard on the other end, maybe with some riders. But no voices. Only silence, and the music of my MP3. At least I have that. The tunnel feels hard to ride, but I'm going down, quickly. A few drops feel like they're on the other side, and for a rare moment in my life, I'm scared. Holy crap, this is so close to the edge, it's like I'm nearly dead anyway. A few more curves later, and dips, I somehow know that this is worrying. I have to get out of here. I'm probably at 2,500m, and something gives me a feeling that the snow, at this level, ends soon. I know that this tunnel might not end, and then I'm screwed. I have this headtorch, and failing that, a flare. But I don't think emergency services will have a hope in hell of getting to me if the worst happens, and if I fall down something, or crash into the side. That entire thought leaves my head, as it then evens out, and I see a little sunlight peer in. I can see Wizard's chopper ahead…and a little yellow smoke, of the ending. This is the end of the run. I'm out of this hole…I thought it would never end for a moment. My heart leaps at that fact, but I need one last dose of energy. The way out is a jump of clustered snow, straight out the exit of a tunnel, straight off the side of the valley, where I had taken my short-cut. They must think I'm dead now. The torchlight is still needed, in this pitch black around here, and I know that this might have just paid off.

I hit the makeshift jump, and I unclip myself from my board, doing a "Skyscraper" grab, as I fall out of the tunnel, and into the open, just because I know that if I'm going to finish, I'm doing it with style. I've made it ahead. I can tell I'm covered in soot, but that was amazing. I land the trick, and as I do, I spray up a ton of snow, blissfully unaware to notice that Zoe is just behind. I quickly make my way to the bottom, and as it comes to the end, I barely stop, as I fall nearly off the board. But I'm first. Just.

I barely recover, as I sit on the snow, battered and tired out. That was crazy. In that tunnel, I really thought that was it…but I made it through, and I won. And I did it looking as cool as I could. The wind turbine, that tunnel…I feel horrid. Dirt in my mouth, and some of the tunnel made me feel like I'm going to puke. But then again…just another normal run. Or moreover, one that I just hope isn't going to happen again. Whatever I went down, I'm pretty sure Ty and Wizard didn't scout out.

"Nick…you okay?" Mac asks, as he helps me to my feet, and the rumble of Wizard's chopper comes close, landing near our finish point. The snow beyond here seems to pale out, as it goes further down the mountain, to about 2,000, it stops. But I can't focus on that at the moment. I barely stand, and as Zoe and Ty finish, and they know that I'm really trying hard. That wasn't something they probably would have considered in heartbeat, that tunnel.

"Yeah. Never felt better. That was insane!" I shout, as I look up at the rest of them, and pick up my board, wiping myself down and turning off my headtorch as I do. I take off my goggles, and wipe my eyes, as I then pick up my board, and look over at the three, who look at me like I've proven something already.  
"You carry on like that, and you're going to get yourself killed. I don't regularly say this, but I don't think any of us would have tried that. You don't need to prove yourself, if that's what it is." Zoe says, calmly, and I realise what I kind of did. I nearly got myself killed, and unlike on a Deadly Decent, it wasn't because I was some kind of trailblazer. That was just pure madness, and I probably know inside, that I probably should have just settled, and not taken a stupid risk. This was just all a load of fun- the real danger was later, and yet, I was attracted to it anyway, right now. The wind turbines were a risk, but that would have killed me faster than I would have anticipated it.

"I guess. Still, been there, done that. That wind turbine, you gotta admit, was pretty cool." I say, as I check the board, and as they unclip themselves from theirs, I follow them.

"It was, that was wicked! Those guards…they were freaked out, for sure. But anyway, you've got to calm down, man. I've seen riders like you crash and burn, simply because you want too much of a rush. If the Deadly Descents don't kill you, then your own risks will." Mac says, laughingly at first and then wisely, as I know he really is right now. Damn, I feel horrible. I'm 20, and compared to his wisdom, something I'm taking for granted nearly, I feel at least close.

"I know, but I guess that's the thing. I just need to get that want into something. I know that I'm risk taking, so what do you reckon I can do about it?" I ask Mac, as we all know it's time to get out of here. Zoe and Ty get inside the chopper first, and me and Mac follow them up, as I give one last look at the mountain, that we just descended. It's the second highest summit, or third, in the Atlas, but Mount Toukbal, as it is better known, is going to be the real thing. That's what keeps me going. The wind blows against my face, as I then wipe it with my scarf, and then get aboard.

"I don't know. I bet you can at least relate to Psymon. Still, nice one on the win, Reminds me of me when I was younger," Mac adds, smirking at the end. We both take a seat, and we're all aware of what we all did. Wizard flies the helicopter, and for some reason, two pairs of eyes are on me. Both of awe, and a little worry, from both Ty and Zoe. It makes me think, and I at least know I tried something.

"Thanks. But Psymon? Nah, he's plain crazy. Difference is, I want a rush because it's another tickbox on life, and I know that life's too short. He just sees it as a method to get him going for whatever he does." I say, as I can tell Mac half-agrees.

"I guess so. At least on Toukbal you'll get enough of it. I hope you packed your survival gear, cos it's going to get ugly." Mac replies, with a little cliché in his voice, and I chuckle a little, at it, as I know that it clearly won't. I'm an adrenaline junkie. I found that out at a young age, when I realised that I was brilliant at climbing walls, and staying right at the top, refusing to come down. Ah, those days. I was a monkey, they said. But it became serious. By the age of 16, I was doing it, professionally trained, and I was one of the youngest to do some of the most serious stuff. A solo ascent of Everest followed, something I did out of my own cash, (which put me in the papers, to my demise) and then the rest of seven ascents, on each continent. Aconcagua, Denali, the lot followed, as I got popular. I was good. I was the youngest to do even attempt it alone, and succeed, and I was still 17. It was all good, really and I practically broke every idea of veterans conquering mountains- I was going alone, brave, and for Wales, something my friends very much liked the idea of. And I was young. But then I realised, as I ascended a mountain in Patagonia, about my life in general. Namely, Monte Fitzroy. I saw a snowboarder speed past me, as I climbed one of the solid granite faces, and open her wingsuit, to clear a crevasse, one I had cleared myself an hour earlier. I never realised that was Elise, before the tour and practicing her wingsuit skills, but she looked like she was having more fun than me, doing her stuff. In that instant, I changed my career. I finished the ascent, and I took it upon myself to change. I began snowboarding, and I quickly became good at it. I went on a few tours, and I picked it up, quickly. I used to ride with Ty, before we went on the Deadly Descents Tour, in Scotland and the Alps respectively. Calm, but tricks sessions nevertheless, were what we did. Mad, really. From that, I got even better I saw it my opportunity to train while Ty went on the tour, and I went on a few events even while there. I wasn't very good, but afterward, when I decided that I was no longer the fledgling rookie, I got into contact with Ty, and Mac, and asked if they wanted to bring it back. They didn't even have to think, when they agreed. And here I am now…as a result of all of this. I got first, against two SSX vets, and at the same time, I did it with some flair. I'm no longer a rookie. Neither is Ty. We're now up there, with the die-hards. I got that victory, and now, it's changed.

"Bring it on."

**Afterword**

**Wow, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter, because that is my longest one for a long time. As you can tell, there's a bit of Nick's backstory, and you can tell- he's pretty crazy at times, since he is a major adrenaline junkie, but sometimes pushing it a little overboard. I guess that with most of the riding, I'm going pretty into detail with it, and I hope you guys like this approach to my writing.**

**With that, I'm signing off.**

**PS: If you want to review this chapter, feel more than free to, and enjoy my upcoming work! Next Chapter's going to come in mid June, by the way (due to a month of exams), so sorry about that delay when it comes- I really can't do anything in that time due to revision.**

**To be Released- Chapter 4: Horizon's a Mile**


	4. Chapter Four: Horizon's A Mile

SSX Second Deadly Decents

**Chapter Four: Horizon's a Mile**

**Atlas Basecamp**

**Later that day**

I guess that's the feeling, when you're back. With residue of snow melting on your face, and more than enough problems to worry about. I guess I went a little reckless...but still, that's what I do best. I guess that I've got a lot to see, a lot to catch up on. Maybe this isn't for me. But surely, I know that what's to come in the future- just more insanity. Another night, then up the summit- and maybe there, I can bag that one for myself. As much as I love riding with Zoe, Mac and Ty, sometimes, I've got to let loose myself. And even though I'm now just sitting in my tent, sipping away at some Hot Chocolate as the sunset goes down, it's just been another day of this. Riding, loving life. Riding is what I love- and it makes me think really; to stay in this life, it's what I want. I mean, climbing mountains was great, but what I do now, this makes that look terrible. It shoves it to the bottom of the pile. Make no mistake- it's still awesome and all (what with my crampons and ice axes still in my kitbag, I can't mistake it to be something I'll give up soon), and it goes well. Zoe always used to do it. Wonder if she still does. But for now, I guess I'll put it to rest, in my head. Give it time to balance out. Mount Toukbal looks pleasant on one side of it for boarders and skiers alike, but on the other side, that's hell. Crevasses all over, caves, and worst of all, the snow itself is slushy in places, and it's like ice. We never gave the Deadly Decent name for it- but that won't matter, unless I make one myself on the way down. This is just one of many that we're going to get done, and that's what I'm still trying to get myself around. Descents like Iceland's Volcanoes, Norway's Darkness and Gravity. It puts what we wanted before out of context, and I can already tell that they will be two that Ty will want for himself.

Speaking of him, Ty walks past the tent, just as I sit up, finishing the cup of hot chocolate off. He looks like he was pretty busy- I fell asleep for most of the day, after all of what happened. A few logistical things to sort out, but nothing big. It looks like Ty's been in the world of the living a little longer than me, anyway.

"Hey Nick. I gotta show you this; you're going to love it." He says, with a smartphone in his hand, and I quickly realize- he filmed it. I don't know how to react, but he quickly finds what he's looking for, and shows it to me, as the clip buffers and begins to load.

"This. Back on Ouanoukrim, I got this footage of you in there. Either you're a wanted criminal, or an internet legend, but here it is. Up on YouTube." Ty adds, as he comes quickly into the cramped space of the tent, and shows it closer, so I can have a look.

"Wicked. How many views?" I ask, as the video finally plays, and I can see Ty's action cam/head cam shake around, and then catch me going straight through. Followed up by me grinding on the wind turbines and a smile comes straight on my face. Hell yeah. I'm normally not a cocky person, but that just reminded me of that moment. No regrets of that now, and I bet that Ty just wonders why he didn't do it. Himself, it was good filming, and it looked like it was uploaded only an hour ago. And it's got..200 views already. Not bad, not for a video an hour ago.

"Jesus...wow. No need to explain. Thanks.." I start, as Ty then quickly interrupts, and I keep watching, aware that this wasn't even edited at all. But at least I know Ty bothered, if he put it up for me.

"No problem. You need to get a camera like this when you go up Toukbal. Zoe might go with you on that one, and it wouldn't hurt to upload that." Ty replies, as I then unzip my jacket, and put my cup down, as the video finishes.

"Yeah. Thanks, though. It might make some interest for us, but you know what this is really about, right?" I say, knowing that it's still good anyway.

"Just doing what we love, no sponsors or massive tours, or anything. And we need funds for that. This is goldust- when you go up Toukbal, the amount of popularity it'll make for SSX will show the world that we're still in business." Ty replies, as he takes his hat off, and I can see his blonde hair, clearly Nordic in a way. Compared to me, he'd definitely be a hit with the ladies, especially with his type.

"Maybe. But hey, let's just go with that?" I compromise, and looking around, let Ty go on.

"Sure. I'll see you around- you look shattered." Ty says, quickly adding to it before he walks away from the tent. Nearly all my stuff occupies the space inside- and this is normally a three man, so I do have a lot of kit, admittedly.

"Yeah. Just wait till I come back tomorrow. Got any plans, by the way?" I ask, aware that Ty's probably going to state the obvious here. That was a bad question then.

"More snowboarding, maybe down Ouanoukrim again. Not the way we went though."

"Best not to, with your track record. I'll see you soon then." I say, and with that, Ty walks away, and I simply put my head back down, on my inflatable mattress, and think back. All my stuff's here- the sun is great (now it's actually day, the evening specifically), and I know that something's got to give. Zoe and Mac are probably out on the town, sorting some stuff out for my run tomorrow, and even though that makes me feel like I'm younger than I am, I know that they'll at least get the route sorted out. And myself? I can't be bothered. Back to sleep it is then. Tomorrow, I get ready for Toukbal. I do it how I do it- and if that gets me killed in the process, I'm the next guy to become a martyr in the world of Snowboarding. The wingsuit will come in handy, along with some armor and maybe even a headlamp, if we run out of daylight. But that's for later- now, I'd better go back to that urge.

**Afterword: After putting it on hiatus for a while, I'm going to try and carry on writing, and finish off the Atlas mountains. So my writing might not be as up to scratch because of the break, but I want to get this over and done with, and get back into the flow. I've taken a little more of a realistic view, admittedly, but kept the SSX flair in there with tricks and gear, along with routes.**


	5. Chapter Five: What Goes Up, Comes Down

**Chapter Five: What Comes Up, Must Come Down**

Somewhere on Mount Toukbal, Morocco

5:00am

So much for quick introductions. Most of yesterday skipped past- I woke up again after a few hours sleeping, and I just went out, just to find it actually raining. Not much happened really- a quick briefing with Mac and Zoe, and Ty himself had gone to sleep- it's amazing how quickly you can get tired, and it seemed that the past few hours had hit me worse than I thought. I spent that time, after I got up, checking the rest of the gear I'd use. Zoe said that a wingsuit would come in handy, just in case we went down a crevasse or between one- and a headlamp as well, since we'd be on a early morning run. The slush I'd just have to deal with- we decided that armour would probably not be worth it, as it was just bulk that we'd have to deal with, and on slush, you need as little weight as possible. All these thoughts of yesterday are still going through my head- and with good reason too. At least it's reminding me what the actual hell I'm doing. Nearly at the top of Mount Toukbal, with my climbing gear on, and Zoe following below. It's our decent- and since Zoe was a good climber, she came along with me. It was a different way up- and after Wizard dropped us off at the bottom, we went from there. It's better than any heli-drop- at least this way; you can get a real feeling of fear, and enjoy the view for longer.

My headlamp illuminates the side of the mountain, and both of my ice axes are deep inside. I never bothered to take off my snowboarding gear- and at least it's keeping me reasonably warm, up here. At nearly 4,137m above sea level, it's the highest peak in North Africa. Not a huge challenge, when compared to my other climbs, but one which is still up there to say I've done. My snowboard lies on my back, along with my backpack, containing my wingsuit and some other climbing gear. The two toggles hang out- and the snow is immense. Nothing like Everest or Patagonia, but still, it blows hard, reminding me that even though this is Africa, this is probably the coldest part of it. It's that feeling, just that love for it I still have. Snow just sticking to me, and I know that it's not going to stop, not any time soon.

"Zoe, you coping down there?" I ask, as I hear the ice crack a little below, as she edges up, with her own ice axes and crampons. Herself, she ascended quite a few mountains- though I know that her real claim to fame is Motocross, something that she clearly loves. Mountain Climbing is just another one of her hobbies, whereas it used to be my life. So I'm pretty sure that I know that with something like this, it could be worse. It's roughly a 70 degree slope, and we're not coming back down this way at least. But the way we are coming down, is something I'd never even consider climbing, just because of the crags and crevasses involved. But it's just right for a Deadly Decent, and getting some filming done- this time, I'll have to film Zoe, as I've got the GoPro that Ty used last time on Ouanoukrim, but I don't think that this will be as simple as I first thought.

"I'm okay, Nicky. Should we just push to the end?" Zoe says, asking me at the same time. Everyone tires quickly on something like this- we've been up here hours, and quite rightly, freezing to death. Seriously, I need to just get some adrenaline flowing through my veins, because the feeling of this is starting to really set in- not as far as hypothermia, but with every stop, nature reminds me that my body shouldn't be this cold.

"Yeah. About 100m left. Come on." I say, encouragingly, as myself, I get moving, and keep shifting up, one axe in, then the next. I've seen these used in actual snowboarding itself, back in places such as Siberia- but they'd be useless up here, for doing that. The slush has no give whatsoever- whereas an axe can grip in ice, the slush just washes away, and you have to just overturn to get out of it. It truly is bad stuff- and it's probably the easiest way to get flung off the side of this mountain.

It becomes repetitive for the next few minutes, and my legs are freezing up. I need to keep moving. Come on. Dragging myself up a mountain in Africa can't be hard, can it? Got to keep that in mind. Eventually, I can see the slope evening out, and I can tell, that this is practically it. On the other side of this, is where our run starts. I don't care now. This is where I start it.

"Come on, come on!" I yell, and Zoe quickly keeps pace, right behind me. At least she knows what she's doing- and she bothered to put some thermals on, because it is absolutely chilling up here. In most mountain ranges like this, a mid-day run would be better, since you'd be in the sun and it would be really nice and warm. Here, we decided early morning. Worst choice we've made, I bet. At least my hands are warm, underneath the thick gloves that I've got, and my goggles are providing some heat to my forehead.

"Chill out. We're practically there." Zoe replies, and I chuckle a little, knowing that maybe I did overreact.

"I'm just freezing over, that's all. Why didn't we go in the afternoon?" I say, as I eventually scoop myself off the main part of the slope, and keep going up, at least being able to stand now, on my crampons. The slope's angle is at roughly 40 degrees now, and that's something that resembles a positive.

"All the slush freezes over, at this time of morning. It doesn't melt, so we can go down it." Zoe adds, as I nod in approval, looking behind quickly, and keeping the pace ahead.

"It's still pretty bad. It's hard to get a good grip." I add, as Zoe comes up, and at last, is at edge with me. I take my snowboard off by back, and carry it in my hands, putting my Ice Axes away, and keep walking, up the slope, to where it seemingly balances out. The view is constantly spectacular- but the darkness and my headlamp means I can only get an outline of it, and it just reminds me of why I do this. The insanity of getting up so early that you barely know what's up, and yet, I'm still in this. At least doing it this way, I can enjoy it.

A minute later, after still scrambling up, I take my crampons off my boots, and put them away, aware that it was a lot of stuff to take. Still, my wingsuit should be okay to deploy, since I put my crampons near my chest strap, where my axes are as well. Zoe seems like she really took it well- and I guess that she's more used to the cold than me. I know I've climbed much higher mountains in colder conditions, but most of the time when I do that, I wear warm, thick, climbing gear, that is made to stop me from freezing slowly to death. Unlike now, with my relatively thin snowboarding gear, where it really feels like I could. Still, that doesn't matter, as Zoe looks down the run, and we can already tell, that this is going to be crazy. A mad pile of grinds, crevasses, caves, and worst of all, slush. That's just asking to lead to an avalanche of some kind, but at least it will be good to land tricks on.

"Jesus. Look at that." I say, Zoe quickly ready to make a comment, as she puts her goggles down.

"I've seen worse. Ready to prove yourself?" Zoe says, and I quickly realize that maybe, yesterday wasn't good enough.

"What do you mean?" I reply, as I realize that she's thinking it over herself.

"Well...let me put it like this. You can do tricks, and sure, go fast. You know what to do, clearly. You're a step above the rest." Zoe goes on, before I quickly interrupt in a gap of her speaking.

"Your point is then?" I say, a little loudly, and a little assertively.

"At the rate you're going at, you're going to get killed. Just prove to me that you've got some sense, could you?" Zoe replies, as I begin to realize that fact. Maybe she is right- but it's a lie if I say anything against it.

"I'll try. But it's not a promise." I say, throwing the board down, and latching myself to it, as I keep sideways, and look down on the slopes below. Beautiful.

"It's good enough for me, Nicky. You know your limit." Zoe adds, as herself, she checks her own gear, and places her board on the ground. I quickly check my MP3, and somehow, manage to get it to play Warrior's Dance by the Prodigy, smiling as it begins to play, and I look back up at the outline, and the snow right below us.

"If you say so. Let's just get out of here. I'll get the camera running, and you can get going. Wizard coming to get us?" I ask, and as I put my MP3 away, and check the camera mounted on the side of my head, switching it on. My headtorch is right on my forehead, and the strap is covered in sweat, surprisingly. My beanie hat keeps me a little warmer too- at least it's some headwear that isn't exactly uncool, but is still pretty functional. As I think that to myself, Zoe quickly checks her board, and brushes some snow off of her snowboard, and her gear.

"Yeah. Halfway down, we'll see him. Keep an eye out ahead for me, and try and we should try and stick together. Use the headsets." Zoe says, as I quickly check the rest of my stuff- and look straight ahead, for what next. A line to the right would be nice, straight into a cave and straight back out on the left hand side of a huge scar of a crevasse- but I'm doing what Zoe does, and she could well do anything on this run.

"I'll try to, you know how things can be. Come on then." I say, and Zoe smiles, as she quickly kicks off a whole load of snow, and is already going down. I take that as my cue, and three seconds later, knowing that from 4,137m up, we're going down. I look directly at her, to keep her illuminated and in view of the camera, but I know that isn't the most important thing now. What's important, is to survive this. And preferably not have this played at my funeral. She heads just where I would have gone, toward the cave, and from there, it begins.

**Afterword: I've split the run into two parts- I know that I am going quite quickly through it, but Atlas is something I want to close up, and if I am honest, I can't really think about what to write involving the rest of the current SSX crew (though that said, I will develop on them in future when the rest come along).**


	6. Chapter Six: Devil's Descent

**Chapter Six: "Devil's Descent"**

The snowboard feels tight on my feet, as I remind myself of what I'm here for. It's was what I love. And up here, I'm really living the dream. Following Zoe Payne down a mountain, and that's one that would let me happily die on it's slopes if I fell into a crevasse or let an avalanche take me out. I keep my eye ahead, as I dropped that idea of death. This was survival- and I'm going to bloody do it my way.

"Route's through the cave. We'll surface on the other side- crevasses are all over inside, watch your back." Zoe says, and with that, I already kick up a load of snow, tumbling into the entrance. Looks like it's a small cavern, within the mountain itself- but only a small one, as I stick to the centre of the path through, roughly following Zoe. The place is pitch black- I can't see anything here. The adrenaline begins to pump, and I keep my eye on Zoe, as I lean forward, keeping my pace up, through the tunnel, as we quickly find the way through. Crevasses line the side, and they look like they go into deeper caves- go into one of those, and I know that even search and rescue won't bother getting you out of there. This one seems to sit on the surface- and it's size reminds me of the tunnels inside Kilimanjaro, but just as dark. It's just a small dip into the mountain- and after a steep drop down, on which I grab my board, still keeping my eye on Zoe, I know that it's still a long way to go. My blue snowboarding jacket and trousers aren't exactly keeping me very warm, but I've had worse- and since there's some adrenaline rushing through my veins, I think that I won't be cold for much longer.

"Looks like the cavern re-emerges here. I have a funny feeling this is where that central crevasse starts..." I hear from Zoe, as I reply, a little cockily.

"Bring it on. We've had worse." I say, as Zoe finds her route, between two stalemites at the end of the cave, and I know that maybe I said that a little too quickly. She swoops left, and as soon as I'm at her stage, I take a good note to maybe follow that track.

That is, when I'm suddenly greeted with a huge drop to my right, and another snowed over path on the other side of it. The drop seems to be like a scar running down the mountain- and this is really it. The snow below me feels like it's got no grip. Not like ice- but like it melts away when I turn, with only a little give.

"Woah...okay, how's our route ahead?" I ask, as Zoe quickly goes straight along the wall, to miss a thin section of the path, on this side of the crevasse. My heart's racing- this may not be what SSX is purely about, but this is something that gets me going. Survival, discovery, and just stuff like this. The snow must be at a pretty steep angle too, and it makes me know that this is going to be one hard descent.

I follow left, along a little section of the wall, and then come back down, along it, kicking up snow. My GoPro seems to still be filming- and my Headlamp is a godsend- I literally cannot see anything here, in the snowy fog at this time of night, and the headlamp's providing quite a good field of view. And coming back down along this scar in the mountain is really a sensation that I bet snowboarders on the other side of this mountain will never get. I can only just see Zoe- but I know that losing her would be worst case scenario.

"It goes straight on. It's getting real bad up here; I can barely hold my line. It's all slushy." Zoe says, and within seconds, I begin to feel it. The slush that I thought was bad- that was nothing. I barely stick left, as I realize that maybe this is where it gets hard. On a thin ridge, barely between the side of the run and a huge crevasse that will happily ensure that I'm another forgotten adventurer.

I keep my line, as I keep looking ahead, and keep my head down, focused on this, before I get myself killed. The song still pounds itself out through my headphones- and it just amplifies how amazing this is. It's a thrill that I guess I chase. But one with enough risks to make health and safety quiver. The ridge goes left, and so the thin path that me and Zoe are going along follows that. I can just about see her, and the track on the other side. It looks a lot wider- somehow, I think Zoe didn't think it out going this way.

"Couple of kickers up ahead. I think we need to switch to the other side, sooner than later. There's next to no room left on this path, and the slush is washing me away." Zoe says, as instantly, I react by hitting the first one and grabbing my board, an Flying Squirrel grab more appropriately. It was in the moment of it all, the trickster coming out of me decides to come out, and I did it, quickly coming back to reality as I slam back into the slush, kicking a whole load of it down.

"I know. Just keep on moving, and go when you need. Our wingsuits are high lift, so they should get us across without too much of an issue." I say, as I realize that even Zoe's slowed down, and that this is getting thinner by the moment. Another small snow kicker is tempting, but I use the ridge wall to go over it, and decide to make my move. The track on the right seems to look like it has for the last few hundred meters, and my sense of recklessness is even telling me to get over there.

"We need to get to the other side. I'm making my move- I'll see you on there." I say, and with that, lean forward, clutching the toggles on my backpack. I see the next kicker, and using the momentum from that, throw myself into the air, and open my wingsuit. Black and Blue in colour, as well as stretching from my feet to the furthest I hold my arm out, at least it gives me some stability in air, to get across. I get some lift, and as soon as I know that it's enough, after roughly two seconds of gliding over the chasm, I stop using it, and drop down, out of the sky above the ridge and the scar, and onto the right hand track. I come down a little badly, but I even out, as I barely slow down, snow flying everywhere, on my impact.

"You okay out there?" I ask, nearly stopping, as I turn my head toward where I came from, chuckling a little under my breath. I turn my head to the left, back at where I came from. Of all the tools that SSX has used, the Wingsuit has to be my personal favourite, simply due to it's awesome nature. Of course, real Wingsuit BASE jumpers would have much better ones than we would, probably gliding down along the mountains we'd snowboard or not even consider. But the ones we have are a stopgap- and they make sure that we can clear the crevasses and long stretches without getting killed or falling into it. Ty's talked about a friend of his who does wingsuit BASE, and when we do that descent in Norway, he said something about getting him involved. I still don't know- but right now, that's the last of my thought process. I keep myself going, as I keep looking left, and my snowboard confidently in the snow, as I wait on Zoe to come off that path.

All of a sudden, it feels like it comes out of nowhere- and it's not usual to see that much speed. Zoe literally comes flying out of the fog, her wingsuit out, and barely clears the now much wider crevasse, landing in front of me. She turns in and I lean forward, building up my own speed, to quickly catch up. She sure knows how to cut it tight, and make an entrance at least.

"Right here, champ." She says, laughing, as I curse under my own breath. And she said I was crazy.

"Thank God. Rough it out?" I say, as I look directly at her, and she smiles, looking back momentarily.

"Yeah. No chance. We've got a few gaps on the path- we'll have to clear them via kickers, and keep shifting lines." Zoe says, as I quickly see what she means- I follow her line, straight over a (probably) 5m long gap, using a snowbank to clear it with height. The chasm below me in that gap isn't even worth thinking about.

"Got it. Wizard waiting further down?" I ask, coming down, sticking along the path as I change my line, closer to the ridge wall. It feels like a real terror that we're following- but this is the nastiest side of Toukbal, and what we came for. That scar in the ground is there for a reason- and as am I.

"Yeah. Couple hundred more meters, and we'll be out of the fog. We should see him." She replies, and somehow, I hope that's true. As another kicker comes up, and I force myself to leap over, I quickly gaze down, for just a taster of that drop. I can just know- that the moment has me caught up, and I can look down in fear, knowing that is one hell of a drop, if I accidentally shift myself left. That doesn't need thinking about.

And within a few hundred meters, of carving and sketching across the slope, that main crevasse finally ends, closing up and no longer a giant scar in the side of this mountain. I can see Wizard's chopper just waiting above the snow now- but I know that this isn't our stop. We're only halfway. And at least the slope looks a little more ridable- though the slush is still pretty bad.

"At last, you two. That was some seriously good riding. You've got a rocky and slushy section up ahead; I'd stick left and follow the mini-canyon." I hear, and at least it's Wizard's voice. The light here barely pokes out, and the fog isn't really around- but it's still going to be hard, since it's still quite dark.

"Good to see you. What do you mean, Mini-Canyon?" I say, a plethora of ideas coming out of my head, as I notice Zoe take a left into a small ravine, between two outcrops of rocks. At least we're past the large scar- this is where the rocks take over, and the ravines of snow, creating runs down this mountain, are what make it from now on. Going on top would be best- but these large ravines, scars themselves on this section of the mountain, are the only way through for now. And I know that even here, we're going to have to be careful.

"This one, Nick. Will it keep us topside, Wizard?" Zoe asks, and replies, as we quickly dart down. I quickly take the opportunity of knowing that since I'm not going to directly get killed here, I can wipe my face with my glove, and then just look properly at the scenery. The ravine is about three cars wide, but nevertheless, is still pretty thin. Especially when it's pretty large rock walls either side of it, and for some reason, a rail carving itself down through the middle, on the ground and looking like it was dumped here. It looks like a thick electricity cable- though I have no idea why there is one up here. Whatever it is, I take the initiative to grind it, as we wait for a response from Wizard. It snakes through the ravine, and bypasses a few snowbanks and nasty rocky sections- and the walls of the ravine still remind me that there isn't really a way out but down. Wizard's helicopter hovers practically on top of us, and I have to give it to him- he is an extremely skilled pilot.

"A couple of tunnels, or caves, I think. No comms down there, anyway. Maps say so…" I hear, quickly coming back at him, with a little annoyance at that fact.

"Caves? Seriously? How deep do they run in?" I say, as I quickly ditch the cable, as it runs out, quickly nosegrabbing as I propel myself off it, before slamming back into the ground. Zoe keeps the lead, as I look ahead, aware that this might take another turn for the worse. The headlamp still seems to be paying off here, even more so that the light is concentrated only down the ravine.

"Uhh…it runs through pretty deep. Comes to an exit- you'll have to use your wingsuits on the exit, since there's a pretty deep crevasse. Then it's a little less extreme, and I'll pick you up off at the end." Wizard said, as Zoe kicked up a whole load of snow, and I nodded, for no apparent reason. He couldn't see me, after all.

"Hurrah. By that guess, it should be rocky then." I say, as I hear Zoe mutter in agreement, as we keep carving down, the slope here and the slight glimmer of sunlight resulting in there at least now being a better route to take. We must be about two thirds down- this isn't the craziest descent I've had, but by God, it's up there. The rush keeps me going- and coming down this was just held up by the fear and concentration in my head, while we were coming down. The ravine is a tight one- but at least it gives me a chance to showcase some skills.

A minute later, the ravine suddenly drops into a hole, and that hole is where the cave is. I frontflip in, landing with hard thud in the snow, as Zoe holds a lead, the pitch black of this underground route reminding me again why I brought the headtorch. My camera's still recording, and I guess that it's going to still be hard run. The slush is as bad as it was in the scar area, and even now, the cave's no higher than a double decker bus (which is surprisingly low, for indoor kickers, and so on), and probably just as wide as the last section in the ravine. Stalagmites and stalactites line the sides of the tunnel- but it seems the snow has truly flooded the cave in, making it ridable. Rocky sections line it all over, and I have to just ride over it, the crackling of my board over it reminding me of yesterday morning, and the rock in that tunnel. This sounds a thousand times worse- and thankfully, the compact space is lit up quite well with my headlamp. It could be a lot worse- if I didn't have this thing, I would be riding completely blind.

"I can barely get a grip…Zoe, you holding your own?" I ask, as I kick up some slush, turning hard left, as I face directly ahead. I barely swing past a rock formation, nearly falling to the ground as I turn tight, and I keep right on Zoe's lead. She knows the route like the back of her hand- though that said, that was just her going over it yesterday. She just guesses the route, hoping that at that moment, it goes the way it does.

"We take a left here, stay on me!" Zoe said quite quickly, as I follow exactly that- and kept right on her. And then it comes at us. All I hear at first is this noise, as a couple of rocks come loose behind us, the ones that I barely missed. But it collects- more and more. Zoe barely notices, but I know this is bad. It gets louder and louder- surely it can't be an indoor avalanche? It is steep, and unstable snow- but this can't be. And that's rock mixed in too…this isn't going to just hurt us if that hits us. It'll probably kill us- and I know that fact pretty quickly, as I follow Zoe. The faint noise becoming louder, as it gathers more material, and I can already tell- if we're not out of here soon, we are truly screwed.

"Uhh..Zoe? Hear that?" I say, with suspicion, as I hear Zoe's panic, for the first time ever. She sounds like she knows that this is really coming for us.  
"Keep going, Nick! Exit's 100m!" She says, speeding up herself, after barely clearing a ledge, as she peers back. I don't even want to look- but I keep up my pace, as I lean forward, and follow her route, straight over the ledge. It carries on in the cave- and I can already feel the steep descent helping the torrent behind me.

"How do you know that?" I say, just a little annoyed at the figure she gives, as I turn in, following her route exactly. It feels like we're going back on ourselves, in the opposite direction, but down- like a corkscrew. But since this cave is so confusing, I don't care, as I just keep following her up.  
"It doesn't matter! Just stay with me!" She responds, just a little angrily, as she clears the next corner of the cave, kicking up a lot more slush, and I see a peering of sunlight. Looks like it just cleared the side of the Anti-Atlas Mountains- and it's now come up for us. The sunlight perfectly shines into the exit, like it's some kind of marvel, and I smile with total relief, just seeing the sunlight poking through. Zoe takes the last turn, as I hear the noise behind me grow louder and louder, and I know that I forgot about that. It sounds like a tidal wave coming straight at me- of rock and snow. An avalanche- and directing itself in this tight space, straight on me.

"See ya!" Zoe says, as jumping out of the exit of the cave, and opening her wingsuit, flying down toward the other side. Seems like a large crevasse is below us, the cave's exit in the side of a ridge- and this is why I remind myself, that this wingsuit's going to come in handy again. But right now, I need to get going. The adrenaline is pumping harder than ever. It goes through every cell in my body, and my lungs are flat out. To get me alive. Survival is like that- and once you find how to do it, your body can optimise it. I let myself go down as fast as possible, taking the last turn, and with Zoe previously in my camera's view, I stop keeping my eyes on her. The sunlight hits my eyes, but my goggles mostly tint it out, the warmth making me glad to be back in it.

"This is going to be tight…" I mutter to myself, knowing that there isn't much room for error here. But I want to see what's behind me- and I'd rather do that coming out of here, not now. I charge my legs, and just before the exit, jump, turning around in mid-air, to see what I expected. A torrent of rocks, snow, and what was previously anything in the cave, coming down right where I was just a second ago. That was too close. Not again. Knowing I'm backward, and due to the fact that I want to keep this view of it, I yank my wingsuit open, with my toggles, and fly belly-up rather than down, knowing that this is a little different in terms of technique. I can look behind me, and I see the rest of the cave pour out the indoor avalanche, as I know that's definitely going to make some YouTubers cringe with amazement and shock. I turn over so that I'm belly down, holding my wingsuit open, and keeping as much lift as I can. I've already covered a lot of distance flying on my back, but now it's time to just get across to the other side.

With a resounding thud, and letting go of my wingsuit, I hit the snow, remarkably hard but with some give in it. At last, good snow. I keep riding, to keep up with Zoe, as I know that it's just a trick showcase from here on out. I let myself go a little, as I hit a kicker on the side of this exposed and wide slope, detaching myself from my board and making a "Checking the Nose" grab, coming back down quite quickly.

"I'm waiting out for you, Nick. I'll hold it in place- you're on the home run now." Wizard says, as I smile to myself. At least it's good to hear an Australian voice- apart from Ty, he has to be one of my personally best mates that I know on the Deadly Descents tour. We must have dropped substantially down the mountain- and I know that sooner or later, I'm going to be remembering this for the rest of my life.

I keep going, until roughly two minutes later, after tricking and making a couple of grabs, I finally see an green flare, put down by Wizard's chopper. He hovers just by the slope, and his rear door is open. Zoe waves, as I feel tempted to wave back- but I leave it alone, as I keep my speed, and decide on one last trick. Maybe something that Zoe might not like me for- but if I pull this off, I think that camp may be on fire for. I told her I'd be a little responsible. Yeah, well I ain't exactly the best in keeping promises. I told my parents I would never risk my life, as a mountaineer. I broke 6 bones in just as many months, and in snowboarding, it was just as bad at first.

So with that in mind, I go for it. A kicker sits about 50m away from the helicopter, and where it hovers just a meter off the ground. Let's just hope its open, my mind says to my heart. And yet, my heart says that this is really it. I am definitely on the adrenaline- but as I hit the kicker, I go for it. Grabbing the side of my board, for stability, I know in my head that I planned the trajectory from the line I took to get to this point in the air. I let go of my board, as I approach not the door of the chopper, at the rear, but miss it to the right of it. Which was what I was going for, my brain reminded me. I reach out, to my left, and grab onto the skid on the side of the helicopter, knowing that this was what I was trying to go for. At least I got here- and the pain in my hands is sudden, as I cling on, pulling myself barely up, onto the side. The door opens, as I get my knee up, and at least Zoe's glad to see me. Her goggles are off, and she's wearing her usual snowboarding gear (current to SSX 2012), looking at me in some sort of way that I don't understand. Like I just woke up after binge drinking, or something crazy. But she smiles, and laughs a little, as she pulls me completely up, and inside, as she shuts the door. Like she knows that it was a laugh. And that even though I'm pretty crazy, on that run it was her fault this time. At least she can admit that. Toukbal conquered, and a firm run that we made down it makes me glad at least. We dominated that. I've seen worse, but holy hell, there was nothing like using my wingsuit to pull out of there. The adrenaline begins to hurt my muscles, as I sit down, and Wizard takes us away, toward the morning sunlight.

"We did it, Nicky. We conquered the Atlas. Mount Toukbal." Zoe says, as I breathe a sigh of relief, breathing deeply, taking off my own goggles, and beanie hat. Against all odds, I'm still wearing it. But that isn't what matters. We made it through. The snow all over my jacket and trousers, along with my board, which looks soaked from the slush. The trembling in my hands, and the view back on that mountain. To think that we climbed that, and then came down it. It amazes me. But in a way, it doesn't. Because this is SSX. This is my life. What I came for. And I know that not a single regret is in my mind. I am now a pro. No longer some rook. And I know that Zoe doesn't question me anymore, and inside, that's just the greatest gain. I take my camera off, as I finish thinking, and reply to Zoe.

"Yeah. We sure did. But this is only the start."

**Afterword:**

**So there you have it. Nick's finished the Atlas Deadly Descent- and I will be honest, I did want to get it out the way. Slowly but surely, I'm getting back into writing, so from now on, it should be lengthier/better quality, like this sort of post. I also know that there are some SSX characters definitely to include on the next one- and believe me, the next descent will be something a little unorthodox, in terms of the way it's done. As you can tell, Nick's character is beginning to gain a lot of confidence- though to say the least, he isn't there yet, and in terms of SSX, he's going to have one hell of a time out-tricking, out-racing, and out-surviving (I thought you're either dead or alive in survival...but yes, making it through IS the goal) the others. To prove that he's up there- and due to my Summer Holidays, I should have much more time than ever to write, and continue up with Nick's story.**

Konrad.


	7. Chapter Seven: I'm No Hero

_**Foreword: This chapter is a little more rated M. And at first it may be confusing- though read on, and it will clear it up through time. If I am honest, it is a lot more gritty, needing you to stomach some parts out. But, this is almost an introduction to a flaw that Nick has, and it's a pretty stark realization, that he isn't a perfect person.**_

**SSX Chapter Seven: I'm No Hero**

_Torremolinos, Costa Del Sol_

_Andalusia, Spain_

_6:00 AM_

I wake, my memory shattering me. What the hell am I doing here? Lying down, face in the sand, with a bad pain in my hip. Wearing a shirt and some jeans, along with a hangover. A bottle of vodka by my head, and the sea coming in...as well as some early tourists that look at me weirdly. My vision is a little blurred...what the hell happened?

I crawl up, spitting out sand, as I wipe my face, looking around. All I know is this. Two nights ago, it was the end the end of the runs in the Atlas mountains. We packed up camp, and flew out to here, stopping off until we made a choice on where next. I suggested a break down here, in the South of Spain. For a day or two, till we decided where next. A night out then led to this- of course. That was what it was. Knowing my good old self, I went and had a shot too many. And ended up here. Jesus. I'm a bloody mess. And that idea just plagues my mind. I need to remember- and just pray that nothing else embarrassing happened last night. A few resorts are dotted behind me, and I quickly realize- that yet again, I really did end up going a little too far. Zoe said it to me back on Toukbal- and it's slowly coming to me. I'm just going crazy and taking risks- and this is what I get for doing them. Ending up completely pissed on the beach, with no memory of the night before. As I stagger on, getting my orientation back, a surge runs up my throat. Oh, for fu…

The puke washes out quickly, as I realize that now I really do look like a mess. Washed up, like a tramp. I brush it off, as I walk away from the mess behind me, and go on, to just try and remember. The hotel's roughly 200m down the road, and I guess that's where they're all holed up. The plan, as I roughly remember it, was to set up the arrangements for where next today. It was either Iceland, or the Pyrenees we were going for- and I can already tell, that if I lost them, in a drunk stagger, something happened. Maybe I passed out, because we went on the beach to have some drinks- and they left me there. I really don't know. The road's nearly empty, and the sun is barely over the sea, as I cross, in a slight stagger. I straighten myself out, as entering the hotel; I see a godsend at least notice me. Mac catches me out the corner of his eye, down at reception, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, of all things. Of all the things I've seen him wear, that just tops off the list of stuff to see him least likely wearing. But I know that it's just what Mac can be- and his attitude has completely changed. Maybe he's just embracing the life down here, for a day or two anyway. It's not like he's always down where the temperature is above 20 degrees Celsius, so I guess he went with that. Next to him…is that Tane Murmea? No, that can't be. But it is. Holy hell. For some reason, he's wearing a Hawaiian shirt too. Seriously, what happened when I left? He must have arrived in the night to join us, and I have a funny feeling that I'm nearly at the bottom of what happened last night. I'm pretty sober- but Mac at least doesn't bite my head off, when he walks up to me, half laughing and a little in compassion.

"Nick….dude, you okay? You passed out, back on the beach?"

"I'm almost sober. What happened? And hey Tane. Sorry I have to introduce myself like this." I say, almost like I'm a schoolchild in detention. Dammit, I really did hit the jackpot of screwing up here.

"It's cool, Nick. I arrived last night. But anyway, I'll let Mac explain." Tane says, in a very calm manner, as Mac observes me, looking at my state.

"Well, Nick, after the night out, I feel pretty bad for this. It was me, you, and Zoe, out on the beach. I suggested it, and you provided the Vodka. I know I don't normally drink, but I was caught up in the moment and a bit drunk myself, and since the drinking laws aren't strictly enforced here, we sorta ended up on the beach." Mac starts, confidently explaining, as I interrupt for some weird reason. Perhaps I really should shut up, but before I know it, I've started.

"Crap…I brought the vodka? I could have gotten us into trouble!" I say, a little shocked, as myself, I'm not a heavy drinker. Whatever happened, the sunset must have taken over me, and it went from there.

"Yeah. But listen. Don't worry about it. You kinda ended up falling asleep, after two more shots, and we couldn't carry you back. We tried, but you know how it is, when you've got alcohol running through your system." Mac continues, as I can tell- for once, he's not totally on edge. I guess it's the presence of Tane, which really helps. The man's the calmest man I've ever met- and Tane makes a good influence, I suppose.  
"Hence why my hip really hurts. You two okay, after that?" I ask, as Mac quickly responds, pointing to the lift, as he walks on.

"We made it back to the hotel, somehow. We left you there- put your valuables in your room. We knew that you'd be fine, just sleeping it rough, and we weren't saints either- we couldn't get you out." Mac says, as Tane quickly adds to it. Before he can, I trip over my own feet, expecting to faceplant straight into the floor. Before I do, however, Mac quickly holds me up, grabbing my hand.

"Careful. Get in the lift, and get yourself some sleep. Did we ever mention that Alex is here?" Mac adds, and instantly, reminds myself of that log-cabin we had to share, back on the Deadly Descent tour. I nearly blow a blood vessel, as I get up, using Mac's support, and walk into the lift, where Tane waits on us. That name just gives me a bad feeling- she's my rival. Not only that, but a completely self obsessed model. It's all "fashion" in her world. At least I don't make my statement a massive one. I wear what I choose- not society. Yet she tries to define it for us all, and the lifestyle that she leads, of snowboarding being easy, really ticks me off. Compare my climbing, hardcore lifestyle to hers- one that needs luxury, and she just so happens to be good on a snowboard herself. Even in this state, I can start to begin to think clear about why I dislike her- and why this isn't going to help my current state.

"Her? God no." I say, as we get in the lift, and the doors shut behind.

"Look. You two just need to get on, both on and off the runs. Team spirit, you know?" Tane says, out of the blue, as Mac presses the button, and lift pulls us up, toward the floor that our rooms are. It's 4-Star accommodation- but I still don't know how it got that rating. It truly isn't.

"I guess so. But just keep us two apart, and I'm fine with it."

As the lift doors opened, I regain what little I have left of myself, at least not looking like a drunken slob. I walk out, following Tane and Mac, as they walk with me, down the hallway. I'm glad to see Tane- but the reality is, that I can't show it. I'm just too embarrassed. Maybe he'll be okay later- I know that his easy-going nature makes him friendly with nearly everyone, and even though he may sometimes be a little out of place in SSX, he knows that this is his calling.

"Here we are, Nick. Your room. Just get some sleep, okay?" Mac says, as I stand straight, trying to look sober now. This isn't helping my friendship with them- though I hope that whatever else happened that night was good. It had to be good times- sitting on the beach, at midnight, watching the waves come in with the streetlights barely illuminating it. That's how my mind guesses it to be- but I just hope that Zoe's okay with me.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, about last night. That was my fault, I shouldn't have…" I begin to say, as Mac quickly interrupts.

"Like I said, don't worry. What's done is done. Zoe and Alex," Mac starts, as he tells that I'm even a little annoyed at hearing her name. I would be happy to see her right off this tour- and it was only because of Zoe and Elise's recommendation that she came anyway, to this mini-tour.

"They're okay. She came with Tane, and they're down the hall, couple rooms from here. We're still debating whether it's Iceland or the Pyrenees we go to next. I say Iceland, and so does Tane. But the girls say that we should ride the Pyrenees instead." Mac continues, as I open the door, and am at least glad to have such a friend like this. My wallet and room keys sit on the table in the small kitchen, and I look back, to see Mac thinking out what he's going to keep me up to date on next. But I have a more curious question.

"Where's Ty?" I say, as I look around, Mac stepping in quickly, as there is an awkward silence, all of us aware that he isn't here in the hotel, in that exact second. In fact, Mac looks more in shock than me- and I can tell, that he has to quickly reply.

"Uhh…Nick, I'll put it straight. We haven't got a clue." Mac says, as I then look at them, directly, rather than looking around the room.

"Hang on. You mean, he could be in the bottom of the ocean right now?" I say, Mac thinking it out like that now. Of course he wasn't that much of an idiot? But before he replied, we hear it. A loud groan, and it's not coming from us three. I move quickly into the bedroom, staggering at nearly a jog out of the kitchen, and into the bedroom. What I see on the floor, next to the bed, is a Norwegian that has definitely had one too many. Ty Thorsen, a best mate, riding buddy, and now, someone who passed out in my bedroom after one too many. Maybe he was looking for his own room, and ended up here Somehow, he missed the bed completely after walking in the bedroom, ending up faceplanting into the carpet, with what clearly looks to be a painful position of sleeping. Seriously, that is screwed up. And it was only a night out. One that in a combination of me, Mac and Ty probably went out of control. From that club to the beach, maybe that's how it went bad. But I know that this is mainly my fault- and even though Mac and Tane are riding over it, I know that Alex and Zoe (if she's in an uptight mood) will not be pleased to know about all the details of our night out, on the town.

"Mor? Jeg ønsker ikke å stå opp nå..(* Mother? I don't want to get up now..*)" I hear, as Ty somehow lurches up, a large bruise on his forehead and cheek, seeing me in the corner of his eye. What a hell this must be for him. All he sees is the blur of me, and Mac walking behind me.

"Ty? Need help there, buddy?" Mac says, walking up to him, helping him up, as I realize- Mac really must be the saint of this morning. Without him, I don't think things would have gone smoothly for anyone. He probably veered off to see Tane, and then came here. Wow- my head is still thinking things out. At least I haven't lost too many IQ, to stop thinking analytically like I always do.

"Yes, please. Mac?" Ty utters, as he takes Mac's hand of support, and clambers up,  
"That's me." Mac says back, almost in a sense that he is doing it like Ty is his brother. I guess with our group, it's like that, because we look out for one another, because we know we have to. We're in this for a laugh- not a tour in which we prove we're the best.

"Thank you. What happened?" Ty says, as I think to myself, of really- this situation, no matter who we ask, isn't going to be explained in full. I know that down here, I'm only a few hundred miles from the nearest slope that is asking me to ride down it- but we're all in for the good times. This tends to be the aftermath of one. And annoyingly, this is what we get. Maybe if I hadn't gone and offered the bottle of Vodka. Maybe if we'd have gone back. Things would have been different. And even though I know that it's a total contrast to doing to Toukbal, and how amazing and great that was to live. Now it's the other end of the spectrum. Still, we're all responsible somehow- and as I look out the widow, and at my dirty shirt after, I know that somehow, we have truly gone and written off what could have been a good time. But this happens. We can all just move on, and remind ourselves, that sooner or later, we'll be back on those slopes, and tearing it up again. In the way only SSX does. I turn around, to notice that suddenly, Mac's just walking out the door, and it seems that for about a minute or two, my mind was completely elsewhere.

"See you soon, Nick." He says, as he closes the door, and with that, so does my mind, close on itself. I need to sleep now- and even though I am a pretty heavy sleeper, something gives me a feeling I'll be back for this evening. Hopefully not to find out that Zoe's lost most of the respect that she had for me on Toukbal. I really hope she hasn't.

**Afterword: Yes, this was one of my grittier themes yet (leaning close to M). Some course language, and alcohol abuse- oh my! It explores Nick's flaws a little more, and a bit of a calm interlude- something that brings him down as a character I guess. He isn't perfect, and I just wanted to highlight that. And for an 18-year old rider, a Welshman who isn't exactly unfamiliar with alcohol, it's inevitable. It does detract from the theme of SSX- but I think from now on, this is probably the extreme of Nick's behaviour/gritty themes, and will probably be a bit more close to SSX's roots, though with a little realism in characters and locations (though like it has been said earlier, keeping the awesome parts that make it great and SSX). I'll agree, writing this chapter was hard, and a little tricky to make it seem something that interconnects the plot, as well as pleasant to read, me just wanting to introduce a darker tone. That said, it's up to you what you like read (though that depends on what you like to read of an SSX fanfic- myself, I go with a 50/50 riding to background approach, sometimes unbalancing it when needed). I guess that **

**Still, Chapter 8 will be out roughly this weekend, possibly by Sunday but by at least Monday/Tuesday. **


	8. Chapter Eight: Looking Forward

**Foreword: Alright then. Time to get back to some better writing, as I really do regret what I wrote in the last chapter- it didn't feel good to write, and neither did I when I wrote it. I suppose that yeah, it did fill a gap in plot, but anyway, onwards with a plot. **

**Chapter Eight: Looking Forward**

_Torremolinos, Costa Del Sol_

_Andalusia, Spain_

_1:00 PM_

I wake from my bed (again, for the second time in one day), as I quickly scramble up, at least glad not to be on a beach right now. I remind myself- I was sleeping off the hangover, the one that I still regret a lot. Bad times- but now, I just need to move on. I throw the covers to one side, as I get my clothes on again, and decide to get going. The alcohol's out of my system, but my natural body clock feels like it's ruined. Still, now's a good time to move on from that. More than ever. I get my trainers on, as I quickly pour myself a glass of Coke, and then glug it down quickly. The sunshine is out, and despite it being the middle of winter, this place is still quite warm, maybe 15 or 17 degrees Celsius. I've had worse winters.

I eventually walk out of the room, my head at least in focus. I need to make a choice- and that's something my mind keeps going over. Ty probably took the same advice as me, but I know that he's a little more lightweight- so godknows what state he could be in now. All I know, is this. Zoe, Mac, Tane, and Alex are probably organizing what to do next. And the most likely place they're doing that, is down by the reception. In broad daylight, but the lounge down there is comfy. But like I say to myself in my head, it's in broad daylight. Any journalist, or tourist, could easily see. But this place was empty enough in the winter to probably make sure neither happened- despite the few tourists I guess I saw very early this morning. They might not even be there- so I decide to not even bother about going down, and I guess that I'll just wait till they come for me, or Ty.

Using that logic, I quickly knock on the door of Ty's room, just to check he's in the world of the living now. His room is opposite mine- at least we managed to get rooms on the same floor, so we can go to each others' room quite quickly. Within a minute, the door opens, and Ty at least looks in a state better than me, surprisingly. Dressed in his black and yellow jumper, along with some jeans, rather than snowboarding trousers, I guess that he dressed for warmth rather than cold, but I guess that's Ty. We all are just people wanting to express ourselves- and I guess this is Ty's style. A blonde Norwegian, and one that along with me, is probably the new wave of snowboarders in SSX. The ones that don't want to go and just race, trick and show off-we're the ones who actually want something for ourselves. We grew up watching SSX- and now it's our turn to show them what our take on snowboarding is. This time, it surviving it, and the rest from before, like racing and trick sessions- but now, we're doing this not for millions of people on TV to watch and sponsors to crawl in. We're doing it for ourselves, and maybe a few thousand on the internet. Whatever it is, I know that it's why I'm friends with Ty more than anyone, simply due to the fact that we're in the same situation with roughly the same attitude.

"Hey. You okay after last night?" I ask, as I can tell- Ty can quickly reply to that one.

"Somehow, yes. Come in- I know it's not much, but before last night, I managed to compile that footage off your headcam, when you were on Mount Toukbal." Ty replies, as I walk in, and he shuts the door behind. I guess that they might even be out anyway- so I guess that yeah, I might as well kill time here.

"So since when were you a video editor?" I ask, as Ty leads me to a sofa, in a small lounge in his room. It's cramped- but I'm not claustrophobic, so this is okay with me, I suppose.

"It's easier than you think, to just put some footage together. What you got was some really edgy stuff- it looks amazing, believe me." Ty says, as taking a seat, takes his laptop, and quickly looks through, to find what he has gotten up to so far. On a video editing programme, and even with my knowledge of this, I'm pretty amazed with what Ty has achieved in half a day's worth of work, yesterday. Maybe he just got to work on it this morning- he does look like he is in a much better state than me.

"You never cease to amaze, do you?" I say, as he plays it. I remember the memories- and it makes me at least glad about myself. The internet's going to love this one- I can already tell, as the footage approaches where I used my wingsuit, that it truly captures the true fear of it all. I guess that I'm not one of those people who are compelled to face a fear- but just that I suppress it really well, like many of us. That's nearly a mandatory requirement of SSX- to keep your cool and look good, even when in the most death-defying of scenarios.

While I watch it, I remember what this was about- sure, we didn't want popularity. But this was stuff that we couldn't forget and keep to ourselves- and I guess that Ty kinda went along with what I was thinking now. We're not out for fame, or flashing cameras. We're just two riders, out for adrenaline, glory and just knowing that we do badass things every day. And that is what makes us what we are. I realize that I'm over thinking it, as I look around. The footage of the avalanche following me out of the tunnel is definitely going to turn some heads, surely.

"I wish I would have been there. That looks insane." Ty says, a little astounded, as I chuckle a little bit, feeling like inside, it was something that a normal person would have definitely feared. I guess the footage maybe picked it up better than my eyes did- I wasn't focussed on that moment as fully as I should have been, and I know that at least it happened.

"Let's hope the online community thinks so too. You got anything to drink?" I say, as I look around, out the window. The heat isn't staggering, but it isn't pleasant either. Even in winter, it looks like we picked a few days that were pretty good. The heat coupled with the post-hangover state I'm in, a little dehydrated, and it was probably why I asked in the first place.

"Yeah- in the cooler. There's a few bottles of water or juice, take your pick." Ty says, and I can't resist the urge to wonder why he has one- and yet in my simplish room, I don't.

"You have a cooler? Seriously?"

"They must have taken it out of your room, or something. Came in mine." He replies, as I stand up, and walk over to where it is, underneath a worktop in his kitchen. Maybe they took it out of my room since it was broken- I don't know, but either way, I just need a drink. I take a bottle of water, reasonably cold, but nothing like the mountain streams that I've drunk from. At least it something to drink, after all.

"I always end up drawing the short straw in life, don't I?" I say randomly, walking back to where Ty sits on the sofa. I glug the water down, after opening it, and take a seat, next to where he's still working on it. Looks like it's close to being done- though as it is with video editing, and uploading, it is a time-consuming and lengthy process.

"Anyway…how's Tane and all that? Before you had one too many, and all." I ask, as he continues working away, but seems to understand what I said.

"He's fine. Tane never changes I suppose."

"A calm hippie…"

"Yeah. I still don't get what's between you and Alex." He says, as I sit up, looking around at his room, a little astounded that he has a sea view, a cooler, and probably a nicer vibe to it than mine. I guess Ty's called Lucky for a reason, and I know that it's not exactly the most surprising nickname.

"If I'm honest, me neither. But I just don't get along with her. Back on the tour, she was pretty stuck up, and stuck in her world of fashion and she just sat back."

"She's broken records on Chamonix and Mont Blanc, you know; she isn't all fashionista. She's got some serious talent, and she's practically unbeatable in the Alps.." Ty says, as I quickly interrupt- I know that even though she does have that talent, she's just a pretty face. Who can ride a snowboard quite well. If Elise sold out to the fashion industry, perhaps SSX wouldn't be in the strength it would have reached now. And Alex is just one of those people to me- more model than snowboarder, and it's only luck that means she can be good at both.

"Still, I don't see her climbing up Everest any time soon. Anyway, we need to go back to Scotland sometime. Seriously, those were good times." I say, changing the topic, as Ty places the laptop on a table in front of the sofa, then sitting back as he chuckles a little, leaning back.

"Yeah. They're hopeless in the summer, but in the middle of winter, from the top of some of those peaks, the views are pretty sweet. That and the fact that you practically got us thrown off any of the main pistes." Ty says, thinking back, as I laugh a bit, thinking back to that run. That wasn't exactly my greatest moment- but it was pretty funny. With that thought in mind, another one comes straight into my head, and I think that I need to put this one across before we move on from the topic.

"Know what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"I say that when this is over, we go snowboarding on Snowdon. In Wales." I say, laughing, as Ty reacts with a mixed shock and laughter, as I mention Wales.

"Wales? Snowboarding? That's crazy!."

"Snowboarding inside of Kilimanjaro is as well…" I add, as Ty quickly reacts.

"Yeah, but at 5,000m, there's actually snow! Not on some small mountain, in Wales!" Ty says, as I know this may need explaining.

"Next time it snows in Wales, we can do it. It'll be crap snow, but I think it'll do. The local news will enjoy it. And it'll be a laugh." I say, as Ty gets a hold of himself, sitting up, as he takes the laptop back off the table, and on his lap.

"If it snows. If."

"Yeah. I guess that's the only problem."

**About half an hour later**

"What's so amazing about Iceland anyway?" Zoe says, as Mac sits up, and I can tell- this matter has us truly divided us, after they came into our room and began discussing it here, arguing over the merits of both. Personally, I think about the good stuff on both, thinking it out before I come to a conclusion at least. Ty seems like he's in my shoes too- halfway. Though that said, I know that the Viking in him wants Iceland. And you know what, I think I do too. The Pyrenees would just be the same old as in the Atlas, and maybe Iceland is what we need. Still, something gives me a funny feeling that when we go there, it's really going to be a deadly decent. This is one that I know very well- I've climbed to the top of the highest peak there, and I know that it's something that makes the rest of my climbs look quite civilized. The Pyrenees weren't as crazy as that. So I guess it's a place I know very well. So when Zoe asks what's amazing about it, I nearly automatically react.

"Well…I know this. The slopes aren't for rookies. There are huge risks, for huge rewards. The runs are on active volcanoes, and you're going to be contending against some serious odds. The Pyrenees may have one deadly descent, but I know that each run in Iceland's volcanic area is one." I say, cutting in before Mac can reply. It seems that we relocated from the reception to Ty's room, surprisingly. They just came to us, because they were looking to see if we were in the world of the living. And for some reason, we're still stuck in Ty's room.

"Compared to the Death Zone, Nick, that doesn't sound too bad…" Zoe adds, as I quickly interrupt again. I don't normally get irritated- but to call Iceland a safe place is a lie. It is only safe on the coastal runs, as crazy as that sounds. But they're pathetic anyway- the real stuff is on the main volcanoes, and it's why it's so deadly- or at least has the potential to be.

"It might not, but believe me on this. It's truly a harrowing place. Unlike in the Atlas, where slush and caves were a problem, in Iceland, there are active volcanoes and caves going inside the volcanoes, if you feel like turning up the heat. There's lava pools in areas of those caves, and even though the snow is pretty good from what I've heard, there's a very good reason it's known as the land of fire. Those volcanoes are active like I said, not dormant or frozen like in Africa. And that means that they'll happily be more likely than not to spurt out lava, or even erupt in worst case scenario. Crevasses join them on the surface of these volcanoes along with rocky, canyon runs, and natural kickers formed on the side of hardened volcano vents and trick opportunities in abandoned geothermal plants. It's like Kilimanjaro- except much, much worse, and with an outside layer that will also try and kill you."

"Sounds like fun then." Mac says, as I carry on, and I hear Tane chuckle a little, at that comment, as I know that this may finally convince them.

"Iceland reminds me about hell- except the views are probably phenomenal, and the alcohol comes cheap. Along with the accommodation, and the fact that if any of us are even going to go on those slopes, we're going to really make sure we plan it out, and more likely than not, bring every bit of kit that we're had with us to this one. I know that unlike the rest, Iceland has a reputation for being an inhospitable place where only the bravest and most skilled dare. There is no easy way of being introduced to this- every run is a Survival run, and there is no mountain rescue to help you here." I add, coldly, as Alex sits up, and glares at me.

"No mountain rescue. Sheesh, that's the least of my problems. I've gone down Belusha, and yet you call that a problem?" Alex says, in a tone that sounds like it's whining. To me it does, anyway.

"Thought you told your insurers that you'd go to places with it, Alex?" I respond, as Ty takes over, putting his idea in- at least he stopped me and Alex from taking it further, thank god.

"I'll agree with Nick on this. It sounds like a pretty extreme place. From what we know, it's going to really push us. A true deadly descent."

"It's 4 to 2, Zoe." Mac says, as Tane nods his head in agreement, and Zoe knows there isn't much point arguing now- she knows that maybe I was right. Or maybe she just gave up for majority's sake. Either way, we're going to Iceland, I tell myself.

"Yeah. I'll agree with that, I can't argue with a majority. Tell you what, Nick, you and Mac can go and get this Deadly Descent if you want." Zoe says, as we all stand up, apart from Ty. It feels like it should sound cold- but it isn't somehow. In fact, I think it feels like a privilege again.

"Mac? You in?" I ask, as Mac quickly responds, as I almost expected him to.

"Sure. You know that if I can do Kilimanjaro, I'm not missing this, right?" Mac says, a smile on his face. At least Mac hasn't lost what made him a legend in SSX- his enthusiasm, and his talent with snowboarding that makes a lot of others respect him. When he was 18, may I add. Now he's grown up, compared to those days, but he's still got it. And a legend of the past's going to ride with me. I know Zoe's a legend, but I know that Mac did to SSX what Ken Block did to rallying. He made it cool- he made it popular, and he made it big. Himself and the sport, anyway. So I'm glad that it's Mac who's going with me on this one, and bringing me to the craziest and most deadly of runs- because I know that he's going to want this one conquered as much as me.

Before even a second passes after Mac replies, I feel a buzzing in my trouser pocket, as I realize that it's my mobile phone.

"Good. Hang on, I got a call, give me a minute." I say, taking it out, as I walk away from the group, and into the kitchen area. I pick up, and put the phone to my ear, unaware of the number.

"Hello? Who's there?" I say, as I listen in,looking out of the window, as I wait for a response.

"It's Griffin Simmons. Now Nick…"

"Well, well, well. What now?" I say, a little annoyed. This is a "villain" of SSX's; so what exactly am I to say?  
"Just meet me on Mulhacén, in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. Come tomorrow, at 9am." Griff says, as I nearly laugh, as I hear that, keeping it in instead.  
"What, for a showdown? We've proved our point."

"It's different this time. Most of my sponsors dropped me. I'm just here because I know that you're exactly like me. I need to talk, and I need to ride."

"Unlike you, I became a mountain climber, and then a snowboarder. I earned my skill- I'm not a overconfident, cocky and lucky boarder. I got to where I did because I wanted it. And like I said, what do I need to prove?" I say again, as Griff's response is quick. He doesn't sound like a complete idiot- but still, I can tell that after his defeat in the Death Zone, he's changed.

"Riding for me's losing it's edge. I watch you do the stuff you do…and you're the new generation. When I was a kid, I was ignored and impatient. And I was. I guess I'm not just sorry, but I'm ready to at least make this run a fun one. I guess…I just want to go back to the good days." Griff says, as something hits me- he's only just realized what we're going back to, in terms of riding. No longer stuck in a sponsored and huge contest. Times have changed. Now, it's about the amazing stuff we can do, not the competitions and races. I know he doesn't want to join SSX- but I might as well see what he's become in terms of his personality, and his riding skill. And at least I plugged him to explain himself.

"Well, if you think so. I'm nearly the same age as you, and you know that we're in the same generation. I'll ask Wizard to get me a drop, and I'll meet you there."

"I'll be waiting." He says, as I disconnect the phone, and turn around, to see Ty waiting there.

"Nick? What's going on?" Ty asks, as I realize- he heard everything I said. I'm not going to lie here- there's no need to. Not to a friend- and it's a truth that I need to make.

"Let's just say I need a helicopter flight into the Sierra Nevada, tomorrow. I need to meet an old enemy of ours."  
"You talked to Griff?" Ty says, a little with astonishment, like I was almost a traitor.

"He talked to me. He sounds like he's becoming like us. Though that said, I don't think he's going to rival us anytime soon, or join us for that matter. I just think he wants to get to know me." I say, as I hear Ty's response already.

"I nearly got myself killed back in New Zealand racing against him in that fog…you sure he only wants that?" Ty says, my memories setting back to that time. And agreeably, that has to be true- I think all of us did in the end.

"Look. If he challenges us, he'd be insane, and with nothing to gain. I'm just going to have a freeride with him, I guess." I say, a little sheepishly, as I know that unawares, I think I kinda did.

"Perhaps. But you know what you're getting yourself into." Ty says, as I begin to walk toward the door, noticing that the rest have already left. Seems like more time passed than I thought while I was on the phone.

"I got this." I say, as I walk out the door, open, and leave Ty standing there. Maybe that wasn't the best idea, but I've got a rough idea of the Sierra Nevada. Mulhacén is the highest peak, and the highest mountain outside of the Alps, in Europe. Snow covers it in winter, and surprisingly, it is ridable, on one side for most skiers and snowboarders. Though I think that the route that Griff's going to want to meet me on is going to be down it's south-western face, a more challenging and off-piste route. It'll be a beautiful run, that is, if it all goes to plan.


End file.
